El chico que cambio mi vida
by Tamikafly
Summary: Todo era desesperación, una vida rutinaria, una vida que no valía la pena vivir, no hasta que apareció un nuevo chico en su clase, desde ese día todo en la vida de Rin cambio.
1. El peor dia de mi vida

_¡Holaa!... Bueno, Este es el primer Fic que escribo ammm, bueno, y le doy créditos a mi mejor amiga que me ayudo en darme ideas y corregir mis horrores ortográficos, y pues espero que les guste, por cierto es RINXLEN así que a los que no les guste pues está a su criterio, ya que ustedes vinieron por su voluntad, ammm no sean malos me da cosita porque… siento que "León" se mira muy malote y pues no se, es el primer fic que escribo ¡Ojala y les Guste!, Sin más ¡Comenzamos! :3_

_P.D. Dejen Reviews, Son gratis ;D_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Vocaloid me pertenece porque si fuera así habrían conciertos oficiales de Vocaloid en México._**

**_Capitulo 1 "Un día fuera de lo común"_**

**_(_**_POV Normal**)**_

-¡Porque siempre llegas tan tarde!

-¡Ya te he dicho que por el trabajo, que no confías en mi!

-¡Pero ya nunca te encuentras en casa, siempre estas cansado y ya no hablabas conmigo como antes!

-¡Es porque me han ascendido de puesto, yo trabajo para ustedes, deferías ser mas agradecida!

-¡O por dios León, ya confiésalo, estás viendo a otra persona!

Esto era de todas las noches, sus padres (León y Lily) siempre andaban peleando, Rin no sabía lo que sucedía exactamente, pero no culpaba a sus padres, es cierto que su padre siempre llegaba muy tarde del trabajo y que era una furia en la casa, y que su madre era muy desconfiada y celosa, pero sin embargo Rin trataba de concentrarse en sus estudios, ya que al día siguiente entraría a 3º de secundaria, tratar de salir de ese mundo problemático con sus audífonos, es muy difícil, o por lo menos para ella, y por lo tanto nunca lo lograba, cuando todo se llegaba a calmar Rin trataba de dormir pero era imposible, sabía que su madre salía lastimada y que su padre nunca se controla y cada vez después de una pelea se pone ebrio, no podría dormir con seguridad, eso está claro, ya que sus padres en cualquier momento se podrían desquitar con ella, cuando por fin podía dormir solo lo lograba pegar los ojos de una a dos horas, ya que su alarma sonaba, para ir a el instituto.

Cuando despertaba se estiraba, se pasaba por el baño, se ponía su uniforme y su distintivo lazo alrededor de su cabeza que adornaba con un tierno nudo en forma de moño.

Bajaba con cautela tratando de no despertar a su padre que dormía en el sillón, preparaba su desayuno, lo ponía en una bonita lonchera color amarillo con gatitos, agarraba sus llaves y salía en camino hacia su instituto, el único lugar donde, no tenia que fingir ser fuerte para su madre, ni esconderse de su padre.

Una típica vida cotidiana eso era lo que pensaba ella, lo que ella no sabía es que el día de hoy su vida cambiaria.

Se encontraba caminando tranquilamente escuchando música con sus audífonos hacia la parada de autobús, algo demasiado normal para ella, ya que desde pequeña se iba sola al colegio.

-¡Rin!- Le grito una esbelta silueta que pronto se dio a conocer. –¡Rin!,¡ te estuve gritando desde hace media cuadra!, ¿¡por qué no contestas!?- Dijo el chico de cabellos blancos.

-Lo siento Piko, estaba distraída, en verdad tengo sueño.- Le contesto Rin con un pequeño bostezo.

-Joo, Rin siempre estas desvelada, deberías ir a un doctor, estas empezando el primer día de escuela con el pie izquierdo, venga dame una sonrisa.

-Piko, estoy bien, estoy segura de que me irá bien, estudie ayer y adelante unas cuantas páginas de cada libro, no debería tener problema.

-Wow, Rin eres impresionante, pero aun así, tiene tiempo que no te miro sonreír, por favor, ¿sii?.

-Hum, Okey.-Rin sonríe sarcásticamente.

-Rin hablo enserio.

-(suspiro)-Okey-Rin le dedico a Piko (O *"Hetero" como lo llamaba cuando la molestaba) una enorme sonrisa y se subió al autobús dejando a Piko como tonto en la parada, cuando Piko regreso en sí, el autobús, iba a cuadra y media y alejándose, Piko furioso y preocupado fue tras él corriendo a más no poder o llegaría tarde al instituto.

En el salón de clases Rin estaba recostada en su mesa mientras el profesor llegaba a el salón, poco a poco todos iban llegando, Piko entro al salón todo sudado con intenciones de regañar a Rin por haber hecho que perdiera el autobús, pero cuando llego a su lugar la vio profundamente dormida, no la quería despertar pero el profesor estaba a punto de entrar a clases y si la miraba durmiendo estaría en problemas, cuando decidió despertarla, el profesor se apareció con un chico de cabellos rubios amarrado en una coleta alta y fleco rebelde.

-¡Rin! Despierta ha llegado el profesor- Diciendo en un susurro un tanto apurado, ya que Piko se sentaba lejos y el profesor le llamaría la atención para que fuera a su lugar y se daría cuenta que Rin estaba dormida.

Piko se rindió y se fue su lugar, el profesor ordeno que los alumnos fueran a sus lugares y guardaran silencio.

Miku y Gumi empezaron a mover a Rin para despertarla y cuando, Rin logro despertar, se incorporo lentamente hasta llegar a su postura habitual en su asiento, y se quedo viendo al profesor.

-¡Bien!, como algunos sabrán, tendremos un compañero nuevo en esta aula.- Kiyoteru voltea a ver al joven que estaba a su lado y en voz baja y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo.- Preséntate, no tengas miedo.

El joven volteo a ver a la clase y con un poco de nerviosismo empezó a hablar.-B-Buenos Días, mi nombre es Len Kagamine, espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

Rin se quedo viendo al chico, se le hiso un poco extraño y curioso, según ella tenían cierto parentesco, pero lo dejo pasar.

-¡Señorita Kagami!, ¿Señorita Kagami podría alzar la mano por favor?

-Oh, Claro.

-Okey señor Kagamine, siéntese atrás de la señorita Kagami, ¿y señorita Megpoid me haría el favor de recorrerse un asiento?

-Claro.

-Bien, Empecemos la clase.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y tocaron el timbre para el primer receso.

Todos los alumnos del salón se acercaron al chico nuevo atosigándolo con preguntas.

-¿Cuál es tu deporte favorito. –¿Vives cerca de aquí?- ¿Por qué te cambiaron de instituto?- Entre otras preguntas.

Rin simplemente saco su desayuno y empezó a comer con tranquilidad hasta que se acerco Gumi para platicar con Rin y Miku.

-¿Rin, Miku que les parece el chico?, ¿es lindo y tiene buen físico no creen?- Dijo Gumi para saber que opinaban sus amigas.

-Tal vez un poco lindo pero Kaito no deja de ser el numero uno para mi.- Dijo Miku suspirando a la vez que fantaseaba con una vida alado del susodicho.

- ¿Y tú qué piensas Rin?- Preguntaba Gumi con un tono entrometido.

- Mmm no está mal, es lindo.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿solo dirás eso?-Dijo con una cara de desaprobación

-Bueno, aun no sabemos cómo es en realidad ¿no?, no daré ninguna opinión hasta que sepamos como es.

-Tienes razón.- Argumento Miku mientras Gumi asentía con la cabeza mientras pensaba.

…

-¡Ya se!- Dijo Gumi con brillo en los ojos.

-Y ahora que- Dijeron Miku y Rin al unísono

-¿Por qué no intentamos hablarle en el segundo receso?

-Jumm Gumi no lo creo, además de que le deberíamos hablar, además las que están más cerca son tú y Rin, ustedes deberían hablarle, yo me acercare cuando ya hayan entablado una conversación.

-Me niego- Dijo Rin en cuanto Miku termino de hablar.

-¿Por qué?, creo que es buena idea, si no Miku podría espantarlo desde antes de poderle hablar, y eso sería malo.- Dijo Gumi, con una pose intelectual.

-Si, Gumi tienes razón.- Argumento Rin.

-Exacto ya ven, soy toda una geni… ¡Oigan!- Dice Miku indignada.

-Lo siento Miku pero es la verdad.- Dice Gumi apenada.

-Okey.-

-Bueno está decidido.- Gumi se va impaciente a su lugar en cuanto tocan el timbre.

Empezaron las clases y a causa de que un profesor se enfermo tuvieron una hora libre, Piko se le acerco a Rin para conversar unos cuantos minutos antes de que llegara su siguiente clase.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo Piko con cara de indignado

-¿Y bien qué?- Dijo Rin sin mucho interés.

- ¿No me vas a pedir disculpas?

-¿Por qué disculpas?-Dijo Rin haciendo molestar a su amigo.

-Por hacer que perdiera el autobús, tienes suerte de que tenga una excelente condición física, si no, hubiera sido en verdad tu culpa de que faltara hoy.- Dijo Piko exagerando un poco las cosas.

-No es mi culpa que te hubieras quedado en la luna.- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-Juum, tienes razón, pero tienes que compensarme con algo.

-Tú solo dilo, pero ya sabes que nada que requiera demasiado esfuerzo o algo por el estilo.

-Pasa el siguiente receso conmigo y déjame de decir "hetero" que muchas personas lo malentienden.- Dijo Piko un poco avergonzado.

-Qué más quisiera pasar el receso contigo pero quede de estar con Gumi y Miku para conocer al nuevo chico y lo de "hetero", creo que lo pensare, hehe.- Dijo rin con una risa maliciosa.

-Jooo, yo que quería estar contigo, he tenido la oportunidad de hablarle un poco al chico nuevo, es tímido, pero es amistoso, pero bueno, están a punto de tocar el próximo modulo, me iré a mi lugar, hasta luego.- Dijo con una sonrisa, se volteo y se dirigió a su lugar.

La siguiente clase era Tutoría, esta era la clase donde todos aprovechaban para hacer desastre en el salón, ya que el profesor no tenía nada de autoridad.

Llego el profesor y todos estaban platicando y lanzando aviones de papel, hasta que el profesor se arto porque nadie le hacía caso. Y le pidió al delegado del año anterior que les hiciera guardar silencio.

-Kaito, ¿me arias el favor?-Dijo el profesor con cara de desesperado.

-Claro, sensei.- Kaito saco una de esas típicas botellas con una trompeta en la boca que salen en las caricaturas. Se escucho un fuerte sonido y cuando todo mundo cerró el pico, se aclaro la garganta y se dio la oportunidad de hablar.

-Jumph, Disculpen todos… ¡Me harían el gran favor de callarse y tomar asiento!- Después del susto todos se fueron a sus lugares y pusieron atención al profesor.

La actividad iba a ser anotar las calificaciones del año pasado en una hoja con sus nombres y dársela al profesor.

-Chicos, les explicare la actividad, el chico o chica que tenga la calificación más alta será el delegado de clase.- todos comenzaron a abuchear al profesor, era claro que no querían tener responsabilidades, menos dos chicas que eran muy competitivas entre sí.

-Solamente hagan la actividad.- el profesor simplemente se sentó sin hacer nada y algunos alumnos comenzaron a hacer la actividad.

Pasaron unos minutos y comenzaron a entregar las hojas al profesor.

Después de que el profesor termino de revisar las calificaciones estaba listo para anunciar al "ganador" para algunos y "perdedor" para otros.

-Bien, ahora el delegado será: Kagami Rin.- le sonrió a la aludida- el subdelegado será: Utatane Piko,- y la tesorera será: Meguine Luka, felicidades a los tres.

-Bien, chicos a partir de ahora ya no tendrán más clases, por favor Kagami Rin, ¿sería tan amable de mostrarle la escuela al Señor Kagamine?

-Ah, o-okey.- Rin se sentía nerviosa porque no se le presento la oportunidad de conocer al chico.

-Okey, es todo por hoy, yo me retiro, hasta luego chicos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Gumi y Miku empezaron a molestar a Rin por tener tiempo a solas con el chico nuevo.

-Bien, Rin no puedes arruinarlo, tienes que ser cuidadosa al hablar y recuerda preguntarle cosas sobre el.- Dijo Gumi con mirada picara.

Miku solo asintió y se quedo observando cada movimiento de Kaito.

-En serio, no creo que lo disfrute, además ya tengo muchas preocupaciones en mi casa como para que tener responsabilidades extras.- Dijo Rin de que le habían quitado la ilusión de irse a dormir a su casa mientras no hay nadie en ella.

-Bueno Chicas entre menos me tarde podre llegar más rápido a dormir a mi casa.

-*:Okey:- Dijeron Miku y Gumi al unísono.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana- Rin se despidió y empezó a guardar sus cosas, en cuanto termino, se quedo pensando en lo que haría, se dispuso a levantarse y se dirigió al asiento de Len.

-Bien, ¿estás listo?- Pregunto Rin al chico de cabellos rubios.

-S-si, vamos.- Dijo Len con una sonrisa y levantándose de su asiento.

Salieron del salón y se dirigieron hacia la derecha hacia los pasillos, el patio y de alguna forma terminaron en la azotea. Se sentaron a disfrutar un poco de aire en el montículo de la cisterna.

-¿Y Bien?, ¿qué te pareció el instituto?- Dijo Rin con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, no está mal, supongo, es más tranquilo y espacioso que mi antiguo instituto.

-Joo, bueno, como delegada de la clase tengo que conocer a los alumnos, así que cuéntame de ti, ¿Te parece bien?- Pregunto la chica olvidando todo lo que le esperaba en su casa después de la escuela.

-Me parece bien.- Respondió el chico con una sonrisa.- ¿Bien que te apetece saber?- Pregunto el chico para poder empezar.

-Jumm, no lo sé, tal vez… ¿con tu color favorito?

-Bueno… es el color Amarillo.

-¿¡En serio!?- Grito la chica, asustando al desprevenido chico que estaba sentado alado de ella.

- Etto, sí, eso creo.- Respondió el chico dudoso.- ¿Por qué?-Pregunto para saber el por qué de su reacción.

-Ho lo siento, ¿te espante?, bueno es que a mí también ese color, bueno se podría decir que lo amo.- Respondió la chica apenada.

-No te preocupes, bueno, que más podría decirte.- Decía el chico pensando en sacar conversación.

-No sé, ¿tu alimento favorito?, ¿tu deporte favorito?, no se cosas de ese tipo.-Dijo Rin sin saber que decir.

-Mmm bueno… Amo las bananas, no tengo un deporte favorito en si, mmm me gusta tocar cualquier instrumento, sobre todo la guitarra y el piano, y pues me gusta cantar, y no sé que mas decir.- Dijo Len un poco sonrojado.

-Wow, bueno, tienes talento musical, es genial.- Dijo Rin sorprendida.

-Bueno, te he contado un poco sobre mí, ahora te toca contarme un poco sobre ti.- Dijo Len curioso.

-Bien, pues me gusta el color Amarillo, me gustan las mandarinas, también me gusta cantar y pues soy buena en la escuela, creo que es todo lo que puedo decir.- Dijo Rin despistadamente,

-Creo que deberíamos volver, se está haciendo tarde, ¿no crees?- Dijo Len viendo su reloj.

-Cierto… espera un momento.- Rin empezó a buscar su celular en su bolso y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba consigo su celular.- Oh por dios, mi celular.

Sabía que había quedado en el salón así que arrastro a Len hasta este y cuando lo logro encontrar lo reviso para ver si no tenia llamadas perdidas, y como pensó, tenia 15 llamadas perdidas de su madre, reviso la hora y se dio cuenta que se habían pasado 2 horas de mas después del timbre de salida, estaba perdida.

-Len, lo siento, tengo que regresar lo más rápido posible a mi casa, lo siento nos vemos después, hasta luego.- Dijo la chica saliendo apresurada del salón, pero una mano la detuvo.

-Espera, ya es tarde te acompaño, estaré bien, recordare por donde regresarme al instituto y de ahí regresare a mi casa.

-No, no es buena idea, en serio, estaré bien, bueno, tengo prisa, nos vemos mañana.- Rin se fue corriendo, Len se la quedo viendo pero no iba a dejar que una niña tan linda fuera sola por ahí tan tarde, fue siguiendo a Rin al menos hasta que entro a una casa, observo cuando cerró la puerta y regreso al instituto y de ahí a su casa.

**(**POV Rin**)**

Bueno, por fin regrese a casa, me di cuenta de que Len me estaba siguiendo, pienso que es bueno de su parte, aunque le dije que no me acompañara, pero bueno, me quite los zapatos y me quede un rato en el recibidor antes de entrar a el único lugar donde no tengo que fingir, pero a la vez el lugar que mas me hace daño.

Pase por la sala y no había nadie, se me hiso muy raro, pase por la cocina y nada, busque en la habitación de mi madre y no había nada, pensé que tal vez había salido así que entre a mi habitación a terminar la tarea que me habían dejado y avanzar con hojas de mis libros, de pronto recibí una llamada del teléfono de mi madre, conteste para explicarle por que llegue tarde y para saber donde estaba.

-¿Bueno?, Mama te lo juro no quería llegar tarde pero me signaron como delegada de la clase y me dij…

-¿Es usted la hija de señora Kagami?

-Eh, Ah, si, y ¿mi madre? ¿Quién es usted?

-Pues vera, es un poco difícil de explicar…

**_Fin del capitulo 1 _**

* * *

**Notas**

*****-El :okey:, Lo escribí con dos puntos al principio y al final, para dar a entender que es el meme.

*-Por lo que Rin le llama a Piko "Hetero" es porque la enfermedad que tiene en sus ojos, (ósea que un ojo es de un color y otro de otro)se llama Heterocromia iridium.

_Pues bueno, eso es todo, espero y les haya gustado, en verdad me esforcé en hacerlo, etto…_

_Si les gusto, díganmelo, y pues si tienen sugerencias también, para que pueda saber si este fic va por buen rumbo, hehehe, tratare de tomar en cuenta las sugerencias y pues no subiré el otro capítulo hasta que mire que está funcionando, con mayor razón si quieren que continúe dejen sus reviews, los quiero y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este pequeñísimamentegrande fic ;D_

_P.D. Si todo va como lo planeaba puede que suba los capítulos cada 2 semanas ya que tengo tareas extracurriculares y con mi escuela se me hace muy difícil escribir. :s_

_Se despide_

_Tamikafly_


	2. El peor invierno de mi vida

_Bueeno, aquí estoy de nuevo, heheh, bueno al parecer unas cuantas personitas les gusto el fic y eso me pone muy contenta, pensé que no tendría éxito .-. Pero bueno, pues se que es mucho sufrimiento esperar y he aquí un nuevo capítulo :3 Bueno, les quería dar gracias a las personas que lo pusieron en favoritos… (Me alagan) U.U… Por cierto en mis capítulos habrá una pequeña recapitulación de lo que paso en el capitulo anterior. (:_

_Sin más, empezamos…_

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, porque si fuera así Miku dejaría de arruinar las relaciones de Rin y Len en cada video. T.T**_

_**(**__Capitulo 2__**)**_

El peor invierno de mi vida…

**(**POV Rin**)**

Me quede atónita. Nunca pensé que esto pasaría, mi madre, la persona que me dio la vida, aun no lo creo, es imposible, o al menos para mí era imposible.

**(**_Flash Back_**)**

-¿Bueno?, Mama te lo juro no quería llegar tarde pero mea signaron como delegada de la clase y me dij…

-¿Es usted la hija de la

señora Lily Kagami?

-Eh, Ah, si, y ¿mi madre? ¿Quién es usted?

-Pues vera, es un poco difícil de explicar.

-¿Que es difícil de explicar? ¿Por qué usted tiene el móvil de mi madre?

-Señorita cálmese, se lo explicaremos pero tiene que guardar silencio.

-O-ok. –Rin guardo silencio…

-Mire señorita Kagami, yo soy el licenciado… tengo el celular de su madre por que sufrió un accidente automovilístico, en el cual desgraciadamente falleció, encontramos en sus pertenencias este móvil, algunos documentos que parecían ser de importancia y una cartera, en la cual tenía registrado este número. Le pedimos de favor si puede venir con un adulto a firmar algunos documentos, y venir a confirmar el cuerpo de la persona ya mencionada.

- S-s-si, iremos cuanto antes. – Dijo Rin con una mirada hacia el vacio, los ojos cristalinos a punto de derramar lágrimas ante el suceso que acaba de escuchar.

-Muchas Gracias. – Dijo el joven y colgó.

**(**_Fin de Flash Back_**)**

Me quede un rato en mi habitación, no sabía qué hacer, si llamarle a mi padre o esperar a que llegara, no sabía que pensar, no lo podía creer, todavía esperaba que mi madre llegara a la casa, comiera y se metiera a su habitación, me puse a reflexionar todas las cosas que le hice y le dije a mi madre, no fui una mala hija, estudiaba, me ocupaba con la mayoría de la casa mientras mi madre no estaba, pero solo en algunas ocasiones, que me desesperaba, cuando ya no podía aguantar más el daño que me hacia junto con mi padre, cuando ya no lo soportaba más, esas eran las únicas ocasiones que le grite y ofendí, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ya que desde la última vez que les grite, todo cambio, los golpes, los regaños, todo disminuyo, y cuando digo todo, es todo, porque con eso se fue la actitud positiva que tenía mi madre antes de que ascendieran de puesto a mi padre, mi padre y mi madre se volvieron alcohólicos, de alguna forma, ahora que lo pienso, puede que haya sido mi culpa, eso me hace sentir a un más deprimida, ¿Qué pasara conmigo? No pienso vivir sola con mi padre y no tengo familiares o al menos que yo sepa, este no es momento para estar pensando en todo esto, necesito hacer algo, y ahora.

Empecé a empacar mis cosas, hasta el más diminuto detalle, en cuanto terminara le llamaría a mi padre, estaré dispuesta a vivir sola, tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado como para pagar 2 meses de renta en algún lugar y tengo la suficiente edad como para poder tener un trabajo de medio tiempo, ya lo he decidido, no pienso vivir más en este lio de problemas.

Termine de empacar todas mis cosas, baje al primer piso agarre el teléfono y justamente empecé a marcar el numero de mi padre, este llego y simplemente con toda su fuerza me agarro y me subió al carro.

-¡Pero qué rayos! Papa que haces.

-Me entere lo de tu madre, debemos ir a la estación de policía. –Dijo con una mirada fría, como si no le hubiese importado que mi madre, su esposa, hubiera muerto.

-S-sí, claro. – Le dije, un poco dudosa, se supone que solo a mi me habían llamado… o tal vez a mi padre también, pero entonces, que caso hubiese tenido que me llamaran.

Me puse el cinturón de seguridad, y nos encaminamos hacia la estación de policías, no tardamos más de 20 minutos, mi padre fue el primero en bajarse del automóvil, yo me quede pensando un poco, no entiendo su reacción, sigo sin comprenderlo, espere a que dejaran de pasar carros del lado del acompañante para poder bajarme, entre a la estación, me perdí en cuanto entre, pero después de 5 minutos de estar dando vueltas por todo el lugar encontré a mi padre, estaba hablando con una de las secretarias así que me acerque un poco.

-Bien señor, ¿me puede dar su nombre y el nombre de la victima?

-Sí, Mi nombre es León, el de mi esposa era Lily Kagami.

-Ok, señor, espérenos un momento iré por las pertenencias y unos cuantos papeleos que tendrá que llenar.

-Sí, yo la espero.

El comportamiento de mi padre era un tanto extraño, parecía apurado y alterado, eso se notaba en su forma de hablar, comúnmente hablaba con menos cortesía y no respondía cuando le decían algo, simplemente asentía o negaba con la cabeza. En cuanto la secretaria se fue no tardo menos de un minuto para que le llamaran.

-¿Bueno?- Dijo mi padre con furia, desgraciadamente no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de el para escuchar lo que decía, pero parecía algo muy importante, así que decidí quedarme de tras de la columna en la que estaba y escuchar.

-Nunca dijiste que tendría que esperar tanto, ni firmar ningún documento.

-A demás, me dijeron que fue un accidente automovilístico, eso no fue lo que te dije que hicieras, pero bueno, ya no la soportaba, te pagare menos de lo ya dicho, me has causado muchos problemas y no quiero "peros". –Colgó.

No lo podía creer, mi padre, ¿fue lo que yo escuche?, imposible, tal vez estoy confundiendo las cosas, ósea, se que se las traía con mi madre, pero no para llegar a cierto punto. Me quede pensando, un intendente que paso barriendo por ahí levanto demasiado polvo, no pude aguantarme las ganas de estornudar, trate de ser lo menos escandalosa posible, pero, desgracia, mi padre me vio, se me quedo viendo con una cara de odio y rencor, en ese momento llegue a una conclusión, tenía que salir de ahí, sabía que él lo había hecho, Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, ese lugar era un laberinto, sabía que mi padre no iba a dejar las cosas así, debió haber llamado a algún contacto para que impidiera que se lo dijera a alguien, lo primero que hice fue ir a mi casa, entre a mi habitación, agarre mis maletas, metí un poco de comida y unas cuantas botellas de agua en una bolsa y mientras salía hacia el recibidor metía la bolsa en mi mochila de la escuela, pase por última vez a mi habitación para verificar que no se me olvidaba algo, y por la habitación de mi madre, encontré una foto de ella y yo juntas en su buro, una foto que nunca había visto, la agarre y me la lleve, me concentre en lo que estaba haciendo, mire el reloj, ya tenía casi 15 minutos ahí, tenía que salir y rápido. Me puse mi mochila en la espalda agarre una pequeña maleta y una bolsa de playa, en la que tenía mis cosas.

Salí corriendo a más no poder, y de alguna forma u otra termine en mi escuela, me quede ahí un rato, no sabía qué hacer primero, estaba divagando, había recibido muchas sorpresas este día, eran casi las 11:00 p.m. no sabía a dónde iba a dormir, me dirigí hacia el centro de la ciudad en busca de un hotel mientras encontraba a un departamento, me estaba acercando, llegue a un pequeño parque, me senté un rato a descansar, saque una botella de agua de mi mochila, tome unos cuantos tragos, estaba muy solitario, me dio un poco de escalofríos, revise mi celular eran las 11:43 p.m. pensé en llamarle a Piko, pero siempre apaga su celular en las noches y no sabía donde quedaba su casa, di un pequeño suspiro y me levante, y seguí caminando, sentí que alguien me estaba siguiendo, así que apresure el paso hasta que por fin llegue al centro, estaba muy iluminado, pues era diciembre, no faltaba más de 2 semanas para que fuera 24 de diciembre el día más esperado de los niños, empecé a recordar las navidades de cuando era más pequeña, también vieron recuerdos de mi cumpleaños, estaba tan distraída que no vi que alguien se estaba acercando a mí y cuando me tocaron el hombro inmediatamente agarre su mano la doble y si no hubiese visto la cara de sufrimiento de Len, se hubiese ganado una buena patada en los inmencionables.

-O dios Len, me espantaste, en verdad perdóname, no era mi intención, estaba distraída.- empecé a decirle a Len hablando hasta por los codos, hasta que el me interrumpió.

-Hehe no te preocupes, casi no me dolió, fue mi culpa por agarrarte desprevenida.- Dijo len inclinándose en forma de disculpa.

-Pero…

-Ya en serio, te quería preguntar qué haces aquí con todas esas mochilas a media noche en el centro.- Pregunto Len un poco apenado.

-Hee, como decírtelo, no creo que sea un buen momento, y además tu también ¿qué haces por aquí? - Le dije para cambiar de tema.

-Pues bueno, vivo un poco cerca de aquí, no tenia sueño y salí a caminar y pues supongo que termine aquí.- ¿Y bien, me vas a contar de porque estás aquí?

-Pues…

Le conté lo que sucedió, me escucho atentamente tanto que no creo que sea humano, después de que le conté, me ofreció ir a su casa para poder llamar a Piko desde un teléfono fijo, acepte, entramos a su casa, en cuanto entramos su madre se puso histérica y lo empezó a atosigar con preguntas de sobre donde estaba, que porque tardo tanto entre otras preguntas, eso me dio un poco de risa. Le explico a su madre lo que sucedió y acepto a que hiciera la llamada, saque mi celular para marcar su número fijo y espere a que contestara…

-¿Humh? ¿Quién habla? – Dijo Piko somnoliento, tanto que su cabeza se le iba de un lado.

-Piko, lo siento por despertarte, pero te quería pedir un favor.- Dijo Rin muy apenada, tratando de no tardar mucho en el teléfono.

-Claro, lo que quieras.- Dijo Piko, checando el número del cual Rin le estaba marcando, se empezó a vestirse, sabía que Rin no le llamaría por algo tan simple a media noche.

-Bueno, ¿me podrías venir a recoger a la casa de Len? Por favor.

-Hee, que haces ahí, pero bueno iré por ti, dame la dirección.

-Etto, te explico luego, ahora te doy la dirección.- Rin le dio la dirección de la casa de Len y le dio gracias.

-Gracias señora Kagamine, gracias Len.

-No pasa nada, porque no en lo que esperas en la sala, te acompañare.

-Ah, Gracias, eres muy amable.- Rin le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

No tardo más de 10 minutos en llegar Piko ya que había agarrado el carro de su padre, se bajo del auto y toco la puerta.

Len abrió la puerta y le dijo que pasara, Piko agradeció y paso, Rin se levanto camino hacia afuera, antes de salir se despidió y volvió a dar las gracias.

-Piko, muchas gracias.- Dijo Rin en cuanto se subieron al auto.

-No pasa nada Rin, sabes que estoy para ti ¿no?- Dijo Piko, mientras manejaba hacia su casa.

-Gracias Piko, eres un gran amigo.

-Bueno, ya estamos llegando.- Dijo Piko, al no escuchar respuesta Piko volteo a ver a Rin y la vio dormida, soltó una pequeña risa.

-Bien, llegamos.- Volvió a ver a Rin seguía dormida.- Piko bajo las cosas de Rin y las puso en su cuarto.

**(**_POV Piko_**)**

Intente despertarla, pero como siempre, fue inútil, no tuve elección, sabía que me causaría problemas y posible dolor pero no la dejaría en el automóvil, si, la tuve que cargar, al momento de cargarla se me hizo más liviana de lo que pensaba, buena era casi imposible no imaginársela al menos un poco más pesada cuando miras como come, pero bueno, teníamos que entrar rápido o nos daría un resfriado, entre a mi cuarto y acosté a Rin en mi cama, me la quede observando, se miraba tan pacifica cuando dormía, sabia cuanto sufría en su casa, pero aun no sé cómo termino fuera de su casa a estas horas, esperare hasta mañana, espero y no sea algo tan grave, bueno, tape a Rin con una colcha y apague la luz, agarre una colcha y una almohada del almacén y me dormí en el sillón.

En la mañana, estaba algo picándome la mejilla, pensé que era mi hermana Haku molestando como siempre, así que sin abrir los ojos le empecé a jalar los cachetes y a despeinar el cabello como comúnmente lo hago, pero me sorprendí al ver que no tenía el cabello largo, si no un poco más arriba de los hombros, me olvide completamente de que Rin estaba en mi casa, abrí los ojos y me encontré con una niña de cabellos hechos nudos, los cachetes inflamados y ojos furiosos, en cuanto mire sus ojos, sabía que no tenia escapatoria, era mi muerte.

* * *

_Bueno esto es todo, como siempre nunca se como terminar los capitulos .-._

_Espero y les aya gustado y en verdad agradezco los comentarios que me dejaron, siendo sincera, nunca pensé que llegarían a verlo ehehe, sus comentarios me animaron a subirlo, pero bueno, buena noticia, (al menos para mi), ya estoy de vacaciones, wiii, espero y poder subir los capítulos más seguidos, aun que por mas que lo intente siempre se me bloquea el cerebro, pero para eso sirve mi queridisima amiga kagamine neko :3_

_ Si quieren que continúe dejen sus reviews, los quiero y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este pequeñísimamentegrande fic ;D_

_Se despide_

_Tamikafly_


	3. Todo cambia poco a poco

_Hola! aquí yo con un nuevo capitulo, hem hem hem, bueno espero y les guste, siendo sincera... me desvié un poquito del tema, hehe pero bueno, según 1 de cada 2 personas dijeron que es gracioso, okno, pero bueno .-. Bueno espero que les guste, siento que este capi quedo un poquito corto, pero en verdad espero que les guste. ¡Empezamos!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no pertenece, si fuera así... no se me ocurre nada bueno, lo dejare para la próxima...**

**Capitulo 3 "_Todo cambia poco a poco"_**

**(**_POV Piko_**)**

Cerré los ojos, esperaba un buen golpe, se me hizo muy raro, entre abrí los ojos, vi a Rin con la cabeza baja, me senté derecho y le empecé a aplacar el cabello despeinado y a acomodar ese distintivo moño blanco.

-Listo, ahora Rin, explícame todo.- Dije en un tono delicado y una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- Dijo con un tono un poco apagado, todavía con la cabeza gacha.

-Me refiero a que por que estas tan desanimada.

-Oh, pues, simplemente estoy pensando, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza.

-Rin puedes confiar en mí, somos amigos desde muy pequeños, ¿me podrías contar?

-Sí, bueno, la razón por la cual estaba en la casa de Len, es porque escape de la mía, mi padre, el…- Hizo una pausa y una lagrima se dio a notar en su mejilla.- El mando a asesinar a mi madre.

Me quede confundido, si creo que esa sería la expresión, sabia como era su padre, pero no para hacer tal cosa, no lo podía creer, sin embargo, tenía que ayudar a Rin, ella, ella es una persona muy importante para mí, no puedo dejarla sola y que se derrumbe, tenía que apoyarla.- Rin, siendo sincero, no te puedo decir que me imagino como debes estar sufriendo, se que debe ser difícil, pero no es momento para ponerse melancólicos, no permitiré que te destroces, sabes, yo te apoyare, sin importar lo que pase, Rin, te puedes quedar aquí, mi madre te aprecia mucho, te aseguro que saldrás de esta, debes seguir adelante, pero, mientras puedas, desahógate, llora, grita, no guardes nada en tu interior.

-Rin me quedo viendo, sentía que en cualquier momento yo enloquecería, no me gustaba verla así, Rin alzó la vista, me arme de valor, la abrace fuertemente, sentía sus latidos, su respiración.-Rin, no guardes rencor, no te culpes por nada, tu eres la persona más maravillosa de este mundo.

Las palpitaciones se fueron haciendo más fuertes y la respiración más rápida, Rin se desplomo en llanto, grito con todas sus fuerzas, no pude contenerme, pero sabía que lo debía de hacer, la empecé a provocar, le recordé todos sus momentos amargos, hasta que logre mi propósito, sin duda alguna se enfureció conmigo por hacerle recordar todo eso. Me dio una cachetada.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? tú no eres Rin, solo eres una niña llorona, la Rin que yo conozco, puede golpear más fuerte.- En seguida me dio un golpe en el estomago que me saco el aire.

Me levante de nuevo, Rin estaba fuera de sus pensamientos se dejo llevar por su enojo, me dio un puñetazo y callo rendida en el sofá. Me senté al lado de ella, la abrace de nuevo.- Esa es mi Rin, esta es la Rin que yo conozco, la que nunca se rinde. Me separe de ella y le dedique una sonrisa, Rin me quedo viendo con una mirada preocupada.

-Piko, lo siento.- Salió corriendo hacia la cocina, la hubiese seguido si no fuera por el dolor que tenía en el estomago. Regreso con una servilleta y un hielo, puso el hielo en la servilleta y lo puso contra mi labio, me dolió como un infierno, fue ahí que me di cuenta de que rompió el labio, le agradecí y ella simplemente me abrazo.

-Piko, gracias, no sé qué seria sin ti.- Rin se puso feliz.

-Okey Rin, no tienes que agradecer, dejémoslo así, ¿quieres desayunar algo? Mi madre dijo que saldría desde muy temprano y que regresaría mañana y Haku aun no despierta.

-Sí, tengo mucha hambre.- Rin me quedo viendo tiernamente.

-Si Rin, si tengo jugo de naranja.

-Yeiii.

-Rin, sin duda alguna eres bipolar.- Dije sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Que has dicho Piko?.- Abrí los ojos y Rin me miraba con los ojos centrados en mi y con un tic en la ceja.

-Nada, que si te gusta el metal.

-Amm no, nadie va diciendo quiero unos tacos de metal ¿o si?

-Ahh no, tienes razón, que tonto soy, ¿bueno quieres cereal?

-Sí, y mi jugo

-Si ya se Rin.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, puse el bote de cereal, la leche, el jugo de naranja y un tazón y una cuchara extra, eran las 10:30, a esta hora sonaba el despertador de Haku y como predije, estaba bajando de las escaleras Haku con su pijama tratando de hacerse una coleta con su cabello hecho bolas.

-Buenos días Haku.-Comento Rin con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Rin, nunca te había visto aquí tan temprano.

-Ammm, Haku, anoche te dije que Rin se quedaría a dormir.

-Hooo, ¿hoy no tenían que ir a clases?

-No, hoy es domingo, mañana será nuestro último día de clases.- Dijo Rin, con brillo en sus ojos.

-Hooo, ya veo, bien, yo saldré con unas amigas, si salen me envían un mensaje ¿ok piko?

-Si, nee-chan

-Los veo luego.

-Rin, ¿no quieres salir un rato a distraerte?.- Rin se quedo pensando, se rio y movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

-Entonces me iré a cambiar, espera aquí.- Fui a mi cuarto me puse una camisa blanca y unos jeans grisáceos, agarra mi sudadera con adornados que parecían las clavijas de una guitarra y antes de salir saque el suéter de Rin, baje y se lo entregue, me agradeció y nos dirigimos hacia una pequeña plaza que quedaba cerca.

**(**_POV Rin_**)**

Me pareció buena idea ir a la plaza, era muy bonita, sobretodo en estas épocas de navidad, pasamos por una cafetería muy famosa, decidimos comprar unos cafés, estaba haciendo mucho frio, nos sentamos en una banca, como publico de un pequeño coro que cantaba villancicos.

-Piko, te imaginas si los del club de música tocáramos en un lugar público, pienso que sería muy divertido.

-Sí lo mismo pienso, aun que sería un poco vergonzoso, como la otra vez, cuando a Gumi se le olvido la letra y se le salió una nota, fue muy gracioso.

-Sí que lo fue pero pobrecita, empezó a llorar y falto al club por casi una semana, creo que no era para tanto.

-Mira Rin, hablando del rey de roma…

-¡Miku, Gumi! y ¿Gachpoid? Es a primera vez que miro que traes a tu hermano Gumi.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, mi mama no iba a estar en casa y pues ya había quedado con Miku, no lo podía dejar solo.

-Hooo, bueno, y ¿qué hacían?

-Paseando, comprando algunas cosas para el cumple…- Gumi le tapo la boca a Miku, mientras Rin se quedaba confundida.

-Comprando algunas cosas para… el… cumple… cumpli… cumplimiento de las normas federativas de… Japón, si de Japón.

-Ahhh no entendí pero bueno, Iré a tirar el bote de café.

-Rin de paso me tiras el mío, por favor.

-Si hetero.

-¡Que no me digas así!

-Como tú digas hetero.

-Aahg, solo ve a tirar la basura.

-Bueno, pero no me grites.-Rin fue a buscar un bote de basura y a lo lejos encontró uno.

-Amm chicas, ¿le harán algo a Rin por su cumpleaños?

-Sí, planeábamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en tu casa, ya que Haku nos dijo que se quedara un tiempo en tu casa, ¿hubo algún problema en su casa?

-Ammm si, por eso se está quedando en mi casa, pero mejor que les cuente ella.

-Ok,¿ entonces estas de a cuerdo?

-C-claro.

-Ok, entonces seguiremos nuestras compras, nos vemos luego.

-Sí, adiós.

-¡Hetero!

-¡Rin!

-Oh lo siento ¿y Miku y Gumi?

-Se fueron, tenían cosas que hacer.

-Ahh, yo que quería platicar con ellas

-Lo siento Rin, será mañana, te parece si regresamos, está empezando a hacer mas frio.

-Sí, vámonos.

Íbamos caminando a paso lento, no teníamos ninguna prisa, platicábamos de cosas sin sentido, hasta que mire la hora, ya eran las 4:23, mi estomago rugía de hambre.

-Piko, tengo mucha hambre, moriré si no como algo, ahora.

-Humm, en mi casa no hay nada preparado, ¿quieres comer algo rápido?

-Si lo que sea, pero necesito comida.

-Okey, ammm mira aquí cerca hay una tienda de auto servicio, veamos que hay para que comas.

-Sí, vamos

Venia muerta, no podía ni caminar, en cuanto llegamos, no le di tiempo de hablar al Piko, me agarre 2 onigiris de cada sabor y un jugo de durazno, me senté en una de las mesas que tenían dentro y me puse a devorar la comida mientras Piko pagaba.

-Rin, no crees que es mucha comida para ti sola, además si comes muy rápido te dolerá el estomago.

-No… me… importa.- Le dije con la boca llena de comida.

-Rin, es enserio, se que tienes hambre pero te dolerá el estomago.

-Sí, si, ya cállate hetero.

Y como dijo Piko no paso mucho tiempo, para que me doliera el estomago, solo logre comer 3 de 6 onigiris y unos cuantos tragos de mi jugo, tenia tanto dolor que Piko, tuvo que cargarme en su espalda, cuando llegamos a su casa me aventó en el sofá y se empezó a comer un onigiri de los que sobraron.

-No te lo dije Rin, ahora, por no hacerme caso, sufre, mientras, yo comeré.

-Eres malo Piko.- Dije mientras me retorcía de dolor tal vez exageradamente.

-*Suspiro* Esta bien veré si hay medicamentos.

Piko se fue durante unos cuantos minutos, ya se me había quitado el dolor así que encendí la T.V. cuando regreso se sentó a lado mío con su computadora, ignorándome, fue ahí que me di cuenta que su intención nunca fue traer medicamento.

* * *

Me lo quede viendo con una mirada asesina, pero el simplemente se puso sus audífonos y me ignoro, subí a la habitación de Piko para transferir mis cosas de su cuarto al de visitas, me sentía bien en su casa, Piko y yo somos amigos desde que teníamos com años, nos conocimos en el "Kindergarden" desde ese entonces somos inseparables... literalmente, me senté el la cama y me recosté, y me quede dormida mientras recapitulaba todo lo que había sucedido hoy.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo, lo siento si quedo muy corto y también por la linea de separación extra, es que me equivoque y no lo pude borrar, ehehe *Se rasca la cabeza* y pues... se me seco el cerebro y fue lo único que pude escribir... Un montón de gracias para los que me dejan reviews, y a los que no, pues también, si ya se que el papá de Rin es un... un... bueno, yo no digo barbaridades, hehe bueno, creo que escribiré un poco mas de humor, porque siendo sincera, todos me dicen que el drama no va conmigo y lo mismo digo yo, pero bueno, me pongo nerviosa cada vez que subo un nuevo capitulo, aun no se por que, bueno recuerden que para que yo me inspire y se que voy bien necesito reviews y sugerencias xD hahaha, bueno espero que el siguiente capitulo quede mucho mejor. Hasta luego...

_Si quieren que continúe dejen sus reviews, los quiero y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este pequeñísimamentegrande fic ;D_

_Se despide_

_Tamikafly_


	4. El club de musica

_Hola, aquí Tami… lo siento si no subí el capitulo el domingo pasado ni el pasado, pero tengo una buena razón, ya entre a la escuela y por la culpa del presidente de la Republica de México y por los maestros, tengo clases los sábados, se me acumula demasiada tarea para el lunes, eso agregándole que voy a una orquesta por las tardes, no me da tiempo de escribir o de subir los capítulos, los volveré a subir cada dos semanas, pero ya estoy de vuelta, eso es bueno ¿no? Cambiando de tema espero les guste este capítulo, lo hice más alargado que los anteriores para recompensar que el ultimo estuvo un poco corto, espero y les guste, sin más ¡Comenzamos!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, si fuera así sería un pecado capital pensar en un LENXMIKU.**_

_**Capitulo 4 "El club de música"**_

**(**_POV RIN_**)**

Piko se fue durante unos cuantos minutos, ya se me había quitado el dolor así que encendí la T.V. cuando regreso se sentó a lado mío con su computadora, fue ahí que me di cuenta que su intención nunca fue traer medicamento.

Después de un día entero tratando de distraerme, fui a la habitación de visitas en cuanto me recosté en la cama, me quede completamente dormida.

Desperté como a las 5:20 a.m. 10 minutos antes de que sonara mi alarma, pensaba en volver a dormir, pero justo antes de caer dormida de nuevo, dos simples palabras llegaron a mi mente "uniforme sucio." En ese momento me puse mis pantuflas y me lo puse a buscar por toda la habitación, hasta que llegue a la conclusión de que tal vez se me había olvidado en el cuarto de Piko, cuando abrí la puerta, Piko estaba parado con mi uniforme en manos.

-Ten, lo lave anoche, espero no te importe.

-Gracias Piko, me salvaste.

-Sí, deja las reverencias para después, si no te apuras llegaremos tarde.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las… 6:10 a.m.

-Piko entramos a la escuela a las 8:30 a.m.

-Sí, lo sé pero te recuerdo que mi casa queda en una zona muy congestionada, debido que hay muchas escuelas cerca de aquí y es muy difícil caminar entre tanta gente, además que…

-Okey, okey, ya entendí

-Bueno, cámbiate y baja a desayunar

-Bueno, pero me puedes dar mi uniforme por favor

-Oh, cierto

-Gracias

Mientras me cambiaba, recordaba el tiempo que pase de pequeña en esta casa, después revise mi mochila, para ordenarla y sacarle toda la basura, era tanta que si la pesábamos era como un Kilo de bolas de papel. Termine y mire mi reloj, eran las 6:25 a.m. baje a desayunar, como la madre de Piko aun no regresaba desayunamos cereal y jugo, me levante, lave mis platos y me fui a cepillar los dientes y salimos justamente a las 7:00 a.m. Después de caminar y caminar llegamos a la parada de autobús, por suerte no tuvimos que esperar tanto y encontramos lugares juntos para sentarnos.

-Piko, porque nunca me dijiste que tenias que caminar tanto para venir a esta parada, sabes, no solo porque le prometiste a nuestras madres que me acompañarías a tomar el bus*, significaba que caminaras bastante, podía caminar un poco más y encontrarnos en un lugar más cercano a tu casa.

-Ammm, bueno, creo que hacer ejercicio extra no hace daño ¿o sí?

-Me impresionas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre estás en todo, tanto en actividades deportivas como escolares, creo que tu tuviste que quedar como delegado y no como subdelegado, aunque sería dejarte más trabajo del que ya tienes, si creo que esta mejor así, pero…

-Rin, puedes dejar de hablar un minuto por favor.- Piko estaba avergonzado ya que la gente se le quedaba viendo molesta, pero esta seguía hablando y hablando.- ¡Rin!-Tuvo que gritarle para que hiciera caso.

-¿Que paso?

-¡Que hablas hasta por los codos!

-Huy, lo siento, pero la que en verdad habla hasta por los codos es Gumi, y no me lo puedes negar.

-Ahhh, cierto, pero que se le puede hacer, bueno, ya tenemos que bajar.

-Okey.

Bajamos y caminamos un poco para poder encontrarnos la escuela, como delegados teníamos que ser de los primeros en estar en el salón, al ver que estaba desordenado Piko sugirió que limpiáramos un poco, acepte, mientras Piko arreglaba las mesas, yo ordenaba el escritorio del profesor, al terminar, empezamos a borrar el pizarrón, era un gran lio ya que era de tiza, luego salimos y sacudimos los borradores y los dejamos en su lugar, no nos llevo más de 10 minutos hacerlo, abrimos las puertas y nos fuimos a nuestros lugares. Mi celular estuvo vibrando como loco, si no eran llamadas, eran mensajes, así que opte por apagarlo, no quería saber nada de la persona la cual estaba intentando comunicarse conmigo, tardo mucho tiempo para que el salón se fuera llenando de alumnos. Gumi y Miku se me acercaron a platicar, me contaron que Piko les había dicho por que estaba en su casa, creo que para eso tuvieron que amenazarlo de la peor forma, porque Piko es prácticamente una tumba y no cuenta nada de lo que le dicen, les afirme lo que Piko les dijo, me dijeron algunas palabras de ánimo, pero no se esforzaron demasiado, yo sabía que lo decían con corazón y alma, pero ellas sabían muy bien que no me gusta que las demás personas sientan pena por mí, se fueron a sus asientos y se pusieron a platicar. Me tocaron el hombro y como instinto de un pequeño salto.

-Oh, disculpa, ¿te espante?

-Sí, un poco, ¿sucede algo?

-Amm, bueno te quería dar las gracias por darme el pequeño tour que me diste el otro día y preguntarte como te encontrabas.

-Estoy mucho mejor, Gracias, y por cierto no hay de que agradecer, lo hice por gusto, si no, se lo hubiese dejado a Piko.- Dije con una sonrisa un tanto tonta.

-O-okey, bueno, me alegra que estés bien, ¿hablamos después? Ya ha venido el profesor.

Me voltee y ciertamente ya había llegado el profesor, me senté derecha y en unísono saludamos al profesor.

-Muy bien, chicos guarden silencio, les tengo que dar una noticia.-Todos guardaron silencio porque al parecer esperaban algo como "cerraran la escuela porque los extraterrestres invadirán el mundo" pero no fue así.

-Para los chicos que aun no tienen un club en el cual estar, tienen tres días para meterse o crear uno, recuerden que eso influirá considerablemente en su calificación.- Antes no había tenido un club por la situación con mis padres y la escuela me autorizo no entrar a ningún club.

Todos los que no tenían un club en el cual estar se pusieron preocupados y yo como no tenía tiempo de quedarme por las tardes en la escuela no me había unido a uno, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, me quede mirando con Gumi y Miku, arranque una hoja de mi cuaderno de tareas y le escribí algo a Miku y a Gumi lo hice bolita y se lo avente a Miku, le cayó en la cabeza e hiso un chillido y por eso el profesor me llamo la atención, me disculpe y con la mirada le dije a Miku que lo leyera, lo destapo y decía: "_Nos vemos en frente de los baños, dile a Gumi que te acompañe_" Miku me miro y asintió y me lanzo la bola de papel, me pego en el ojo y el profesor no le dijo nada, ¡NADA!, me enoje y guarde la bola de papel en mi mochila y empecé a hacer la actividad que el profesor había dado.

_**( el receso.-)**_

Estábamos en frente de los baños, Piko estaba conmigo para preguntarme si entraría algún club y le dije que esperara, una vez que llego Gumi y Miku empezamos a hablar.

-Bueno, como yo tengo entendido que ninguno de nosotros esta en un club porque no encontraron uno de su interés o como yo, no tenían tiempo para quedarse toda la tarde en la escuela ¿Por qué no creamos uno? ¿Qué dicen?

-Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- Dijo Gumi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Igual yo, creo que sería una buena idea, aun que ya participo voluntariamente en los deportivos.-Dijo Piko con aire de ganador.

-¡Cállate! los heteros no tienen voz ni voto.- Dijo Miku con una risa burlona.- Por mi parte está bien, si Kaito mira que estoy en club tal vez se interese mas en mi.

-Hemm, si Miku, como tu digas.- Le dijo Gumi con una mirada un poco asqueada.

-Bien, decidido, pero ahora, sobre que podría tratar, ya hay uno cultural y todos sabemos que los deportes no van con nosotras.

-¿Y si rehacemos el club de música? Escuche que lo desintegraron por falta de integrantes y he escuchado que Gumi y Miku tienen dones musicales.- Dijo una voz que no se reconocía en ese grupito de cuatro personas

-Tienes razón Len, sería muy buena ide… ¡A QUE HORA LLEGASTE Y QUE ES ESO DE "Y SI REHACEMOS", ESO ME SUENA A MADANADA!- Dijo Rin confundida.

-Lo siento es que pasaba por la dirección de la escuela para ver qué clubes había y ninguno me intereso demasiado, pase por aquí y por accidente los escuche hablar sobre eso, me dio curiosidad y me quede a escuchar un poco.

-¿Estas interesado en entrar Len?- Dijo Gumi con un tono un poco infantil.

-Sí, claro solo si están de acuerdo…

-Claro Len, nos ayudaras a completar el mínimo de integrantes para poder hacer un club.- Dijo Miku empezándose a entusiasmar.

-¿Qué te parece Rin?- Len me quedo viendo con una sonrisa tierna

-Sí, claro que puede unirse.

- Esta decidido, entonces ¿Deberíamos ir a dejar la solicitud no creen? Así podríamos ver cómo está el salón después de las clases.

-Tienes razón, ya van a tocar, así que vamos rápido al salón, como delegada que soy me han entregado los papeles de registro a mí, los llenemos y nos apuremos a entregarlos para no entrar tarde a clase sería un mal ejemplo mío y de Piko como delegados que somos.

-Okey.- Dijeron Piko, Gumi, Len y Miku al unísono y me siguieron hasta mi lugar, llenamos los formularios y fuimos a la dirección y le explicamos a la secretaria.

-Que bien que reconstruyan el club de música chicos, sobre todo ustedes que tienen tan bueno promedio, o al menos 4 de ustedes, Miku tienes que mejorar, desde que vas en segundo bajaste mucho tus calificaciones, pero aun así, que tengan suerte y solo un favor.

-Si claro, lo que desee.- Dijo Piko con una mirada fija y una sonrisa a medias.

-Ejem, si, amm, s-si podrían limpiar un p-poco el salón, ya que… está un poco sucio.- La secretaria se le quedo viendo embobada a Piko, me dio tanta risa, que se me escapo un pequeño bufido.

-Sí, con todo gusto, gracias.-Piko siguió viendo a la secretaria con su "encanto" y me giño el ojo*.

Nos fuimos y entramos a clases, llegamos un poco tarde, ya había empezado la clase, todos entraron excepto Piko y yo, esperamos unos cuantos segundos, entramos al mismo tiempo y pedimos hablar con el profesor.

-¿Kiyoteru-sensei podemos hablar un momento con usted?- Planeábamos decirle una pequeña mentira blanca a cerca de porque llegamos tarde, si le explicábamos que fue por ir a dejar los papeles nos diría que podíamos esperar hasta el otro receso.

-Sensei, le queríamos explicar porque nos tardamos en llegar.-Piko estaba un poco nervioso, no se le daba bien mentir.

-Sí, mire, ¿se acuerda que me regaño por lanzar una bola de papel hacia la cabeza de Miku? Pues quedamos de vernos con ella, Gumi y Piko en el receso, porque a Miku le dolía la cabeza, pensábamos llevarla a la enfermería pero cuando llegamos a esta Miku sintió nauseas y de la nada se rompió en llanto y frustración porque piensa que está embarazada y no dejaba que nos viniéramos al salón ya que según ella necesitaba apoyo y que si nos íbamos seriamos las peores amigos del mundo y no podemos dejar que ella piense eso de nosotros, teníamos que apoyarla, al menos hasta que le dieran una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y las nauseas y después de que se la tomo se puso a delirar que amaría a su bebe y que lo cuidaría y que le…

Mientras yo le explicaba al profesor Piko le enviaba un mensaje a Gumi para que hiciera llorar a Miku y que se viera roja y con los ojos hinchados, le explico la razón y que le digan lo que le digan que no se quejara, se puso más nervioso ya que se recargo en la puerta y la tesorera, una de las únicas personas que odia a Piko (o al menos eso pensaba) lo estaba observando con una cara furiosa, trato de escribir a mil por minuto el mensaje dirigido a Gumi pero le sudaban las manos, el profesor estaba tratando de que yo dejara de hablar pero como Piko dijo en la mañana cuando algo depende de mí o es una tema súper interesante hablo hasta por los codos.

_**( con Rin.-)**_

-Le dijimos que al menos esto no se podía resolver ahora, que lo veríamos después de la escuela y que se calmara para poder ir a clases pero no quería, hasta que Len llego a la enfermería para tomarse una pastilla para el dolor de estomago ya que no estaba acostumbrado a comer lo que se supone que es un almuerzo en la cafetería después de que le dieron la pastilla se dio cuenta del llanto de Miku y se ofreció a ayudarnos a traerla al salón, aceptamos ya que sabíamos que un chico hetero no tendría la fuerza para ayudarnos a cargarla, cuando ya estábamos cerca a Len le dio de entrar al baño y si que se tomo su tiempo, regreso y Miku ya se había calmado, así que Miku acompañada de Gumi y Len entraron al salón y henos aquí, por cierto sensei creo que debería hablar con Miku sobre su orientación sexual, le haría bien.

-Okey Rin, no me tenias que explicarme todo, con una simple disculpa era suficiente, todavía estábamos empezando la clase ya que a mí también se me hiso un poco tarde, ahora entren que te tomaste tu tiempo para explicarme todo esto, ahora está por terminar la clase y por cierto tomare en cuenta lo de hablar con Miku.

-Sí sensei, en verdad no quería tardar tanto, pero nuestra moral estaba en riesgo y mejor explicar a que piense que pudimos haber estado payaseando, lo digo por una experiencia, me paso como dos veces en la primaria, fue horrible y…

-Okey Rin, se que odias las matemáticas, pero tenemos que entrar.

-Okey, lo siento.- Me descubrió, pero bueno al menos se trago lo de Miku, Miku solo espero que me perdones algún día.

Piko me quedo viendo y entramos primero que el profesor, nos encontramos a una Miku con los ojos rojos e hinchados y las mejillas del mismo color y unos cuantos pelliscones en los brazos, nos quedamos viendo a Gumi disculpándose con Miku y Miku lloriqueando preguntándole por que lo había hecho.

-Piko, Rin ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué no entran?

-Nada sensei.- Dijimos al unísono

Entramos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares el profesor se puso en frente del pizarrón.

-¿Que ha sucedido Rin?- Me pregunto Len un poco preocupado ya que nos quedamos mucho tiempo hablando con el profesor.

-Nada, pero si te preguntan que como te sientes tu di que te sientes mucho mejor o algo por el estilo ¿Okey?

-Si, por cierto, gracias nos has salvado a todos.

-¿De qué?

-De tener matemáticas, están a 10 minutos de tocar el timbre para poder retirarnos, me explicaron que el profesor se tendrá que retirar y no llego la profesora de artes.

-Oh, ¿tanto tarde en explicarle al profesor?- justo después de terminar mi oración el profesor interrumpió.

-¿Señor Kagamine como se siente, no prefiere retirarse ahora?

-Ahh, me siento mejor, gracias, no necesito retirarme.

-Okey para la otra mejor traiga su propio desayuno.

-S-si, gracias por preocuparse.

-Mientras, señorita Hatsune, tengo que hablar seriamente con usted.

-¿Ahh?

-Como escucho.

-C-claro s-sensei.-Miku estaba completamente confundida y seguía teniendo la respiración entrecorta por el llanto.

-Lo siento Miku.-Volví a repetir en mi mente.

-Los demás pueden retirarse, solo por hoy no dejare tarea.

Todos hicieron una reverencia y Piko y yo como representantes teníamos que todos salieran del salón ordenadamente así que cada uno se puso en una puerta y mientras todos salían nos iban agradeciendo y había uno que otro que nos chocaban las manos ya que por nosotros se habían salvado de tener media hora de una aburrida lección de matemáticas de tercer grado.

Me empecé a reír un poco mientras cerraba la puerta del salón pensando que ya no había nadie pr salir pero Len se había quedado para poder decirme que iba adelantarse para empezar a limpiar el salón, asentí y le abrí la puerta, me agradeció y se fue caminando con un aura un tanto rara, no sabía si seria victoriosa o tenía planeado algo, iba hablando solo, me dio un poco de cosa y cerré la puerta, creo que aun no he llegado a conocerlo bien, eso es lógico, solo lleva aquí dos días.

Piko y yo empezamos a arreglar las sillas que quedaron mal puestas y nos retiramos, Gumi nos estaba esperando en uno de los patios que habían en el primer piso, nos hiso unas señas, así que bajamos para ver que sucedía y dejamos a la pobre de Miku con el profesor.

Gumi nos pidió una explicación exacta de lo que había sucedido con Miku, le tuvimos que decir y nos dijo que éramos una amenaza para los que nos rodean. Me dirigí al salón de música yo sola, ya que Gumi y Piko fueron a comprar unas botellas de agua para tomar cuando nos diera calor, me asome y entre al salón, me encontré a Len con un cubre bocas y barriendo, no tenia su saco de la escuela, tenía la corbata floja y un par de botones de la parte superior de su camisa desabotonados, se miraba… se miraba atractivo, creo que no me había dado cuenta de que tenía un físico muy bueno para ser verdad a pesar de que Gumi lo había mencionado el primer día, tal vez no tanto como Piko, pero él es otro tema, el es un excesivo al deporte a pesar de que siempre está pegado a su computadora o a su celular, no entiendo cuando, donde o a qué hora hace ejercicio. *

Me le quedo viendo y se me acerco, tal vez demasiado, invadía mi espacio personal, me sonroje un poco, Len me observaba como si fuera un objeto único, raro y frágil, me sonroje aun más, no podía ver su sonrisa pero por el sonido que hiso sabía que estaba sonriendo, cada vez se acercaba mas mientras se bajaba el cubre bocas, me puse muy nerviosa, se estaba acercando mucho a mi cara, y me puse muy nerviosa, se rio dentro de sí y soltó un pequeño bufido, la dirección en la cual iba su rostro cambio y se dirigió a mi oído, me susurro unas cuantas palabras, me sonrió, sonrió, se alejo y siguió barriendo. Cuando entraron Gumi y Piko Len dijo señalando (la silla en la cual estaban los cubre bocas) que nos pusiéramos unos cubre bocas, supongo que sería por el polvo. Piko se me quedo viendo, creo que fue por me había quedado totalmente roja como un tomate y paralizada en el lugar donde me encontraba parada. Empezamos a limpiar mientras yo estaba limpiando el tatami, Gumi estaba limpiando una pequeña mesita de madera, parecía ser para tomar el té o algo parecido y Piko estaba limpiando las ventanas, de repente el sonido de la puerta recorriéndose* sonó tan fuerte que levanto el polvo que tenia la misma, era Miku con una cara perturbada.

-¿Que ha pasado Miku?- Pregunto Gumi que se le quedo viendo con la cara extrañada y paso un minuto para que pudiera hablar.

-Dos cosas: Que encuentro a todos mis amigos con cubre bocas tan grandes que parecen terroristas y una plática muy, muy rara y traumatizante.

-Rin, creo que has matado a la niña enamorada que había dentro de Miku.-Dijo Piko aguantándose la risa.

-Lo siento Miku por hacer que te dieran "esa" plática.

-Al menos no nos castigaron.

-¿Bueno, nos ayudas a terminar de limpiar?

-Si ¿Qué falta?

-Traer las cajas donde están los instrumentos y mover algunos muebles.

-Opto por bajar las cajas.

-Okey, hazlo con mucho cuidado.

Miku empezó a bajar las cajas, Gumi y yo empezamos a poner los muebles en una posición cómoda, el salón era bastante grande. Había un pizarrón que abarcaba toda la pared en la cual estaban pintadas aproximadamente 10 pentagramas* en frente había un escritorio alto como el que usan los catedráticos* que normalmente usan para poner un cañón y exponer, lo tuvimos que mover hacia un extremo del pizarrón, para que lo pudiéramos ver completo, habían unas cuantas sillas y las pusimos en fila en frente del pizarrón para cuando tuviéramos que hacer juntas y ese tipo de cosas, habían un par de… de… sinceramente no sé cómo se llaman pero sirven para recargar las guitarras, los pusimos en fila contra una pared en el fondo del salón había un piano de cola y una batería cuando Miku termino por de traer y limpiar los instrumentos pusimos dos guitarra eléctrica, un bajo y una guitarra acústica, pusimos tres de siete micrófonos que habían ya que los cinco cantamos, pusimos la mesa de té enfrente de los instrumentos para poner los marca tiempos habían varios y de diferentes colores, para ser un club de música estaba muy bien equipado con instrumentos y accesorios. Cada instrumento tenía su funda profesional y habían violines, flautas transversales, fagots, trompetas, tambores, violas, clarinetes, chelos, tubas hasta cascabeles, un sinfín de instrumentos, metimos lo más que pudimos en el armario que tenía el salón, por ultimo le pedimos que fuera a traer un garrafón de agua para ponerlo en el salón y no tener que ir a los bebederos. Cuando por fin lo trajo, Len le ayudo a ponerlo en una esquina donde estaba el aparato donde podíamos enfriar o calentar el agua que salía por las llaves, todos nos juntamos en esa esquina para ver cómo había quedado el salón, quedo bien, con el tiempo iríamos arreglando los detalles como reparar una ventana que estaba atascada y no se podía abrir y tal vez cambiar las cortinas que estaban muy sucias.

Se abrió la puerta y casi me dio un infarto se supone que nadie además de nosotros debería entrar a la habitación esperamos a que alguna cara se asomara… Se me alivianó el alma cuando vi a la secretaria asomarse, le sonreímos todos y la saludamos con una mano mientras Gumi, Miku y yo estábamos de Len y Piko. La secretaria se presento formalmente.

-Hola, lo siento si los espante pero necesitaba ver como había quedado el salón… bueno… yo fui alumna de esta escuela y fui de las últimas personas que estuvieron aquí antes de que se cerrara el club. Me llamo Meiko, Sakine Meiko, un gusto.

-Wow, nunca pensamos que usted hubiese ocupado por última vez este salón, al parecer le tiene aprecio, lo cuidaremos bien, no se preocupe.

-Me alegro de que esté en buenas manos, bueno en principal venía a decirles donde estaban los amplificadores por si los necesitaban, que estoy casi segura que sí.

-Sí, de hecho me había preguntado donde podrían estar.

-Bueno, como me hice cargo de los clubs, me dieron permiso de llevármelos a mi casa ya que son cosas que si se mantienen en un lugar con polvo se descomponen más rápido que un instrumento, se los traeré mañana, pueden pasar por mi escritorio para pedírmelos, casi no he estado ocupada últimamente.

-¡Muchas gracias, nos serán de mucha ayuda!

-Nos vemos mañana entonces.

-Sí, otra vez gracias.

Antes de que Meiko saliera entro Luka un poco apurada y se dirigió con Meiko, con una cara toda roja un poco sudada. En cuanto la vi mi cara cambio de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a una cara de desagrado.

-Meiko-san, ¿es cierto que han reabierto el club de música?-Nos ignoro completamente.

-Si, como veras aquí están los responsables.- Se dio media vuelta y nos señalo con la mano.

-Oh, lo siento, no los había visto, bueno… tenia la duda de que si… si p-podría entrar al club de música.- Esa no era la Luka que yo conocía, ella normalmente me cortaba cuando trataba de hablar con ella y cuando me acercaba ella siempre se alejaba y siempre competíamos por el primer puesto en la lista de honor, pero ahora era otra persona, era amable y tenía una cara tierna y un poco sonrojada.

-Claro, eres bienvenida, entre mas integrantes mejor.- le trate de sonreír, pero aun no me tragaba que estaba hablando amablemente con ella.

-En serio, gracias Rin eres buena persona después de todo, lo siento si antes era un poco mala contigo, pero eras muy callada y casi siempre tenias una cara muy estresada, no quería molestarte siempre pensé que en cualquier momento podías cambiar de actitud, en verdad lo siento, ahora sé que eres diferente.- Ciertamente antes no quería que nadie me hablara, tenía mucho estrés sobre mí, aun no se me quita, sigo enojada y confundida, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, no hay un solo momento en el que no piense en mi mamá, con cuantas mujeres la engaño y desde cuándo lo hacía y que mi padre podría venirme a buscar a la escuela, a la casa de Piko o incluso interrogar a todos mis amigos y compañeros, pero ahora sé que no vale la pena sufrir ahora, no en el mejor momento de mi vida, la juventud dura muy poco, tenía que pasármela bien, de un día para otro podría quedar en un sueño de el cual nunca podría despertar, reflexione mucho desde que me empecé a quedar en la casa de Piko, ahora sería una persona diferente.

-Yo también pensé que eras diferente Luka, que me dices ¿empezamos una amistad?

-Sí, me parece bien.- Me dijo mientras sonreía.

-¿Te quedaras por hoy?

-Hoy no puedo, espero y me disculpen, es que tengo un compromiso al cual si falto estaría en muy grandes problemas ¿no les importa?

-Claro que no, ¡suerte!

-Gracias, Adiós Rin, Miku, Gumi, Piko, Meiko-san y… lo siento no me acuerdo de tu nombre, por hoy serás chico nuevo, así que, Adiós a todos.

-Y se fue, Rin no sabía que te llevabas bien con ella.- Dijo Piko extremadamente confundido ya que el escuchaba mis quejas sobre ella.

-Ammm nunca es tarde para hacer las paces ¿no?

-Si, eso creo.

-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana.- Comento Meiko mirando su celular

-Adiós Meiko-san

-¿Y si probamos los instrumentos?

-Buena idea Gumi, hay que ver si funcionan o si no habría que reportarlo a Meiko-san y se pondría triste y tardarían mucho en mandar nuevos instrumentos.

Mientras Piko examinaba un teclado, Gumi miraba la batería, Miku los micrófonos y yo la guitarra eléctrica sentí que faltaba alguien.

-¿Y Len?

-No lo sé, no lo he visto desde que Luka salió del salón.- Dijo Piko empezando a tocar un poco la guitarra acústica para ver si todavía sonaba bien.

De repente me llego un aura demasiado oscura que provenía de la mesa de té, voltee a ver y vi una bola oscura gigante, me acerque un poco y me di cuenta de que era Len echo bolita observando un marca tiempo que iba my lento, le toque el hombro para ver que sucedía.

-Len ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada

-¿En serio?

-Es solo que esa chica… Luka, a pesar de que su lugar queda en frente de donde me presente y si puso atención mientras me presentaba y después en la hora libre de tutoría que tuvimos me volvió a preguntar mi nombre, le respondí y hoy… (Su mirada se oscureció) se volvió a olvidar de mi nombre, agregándole que ustedes se olvidaron completamente de mi hasta ahora.

-Hemm, bueno lo de Luka, sinceramente es normal, hay personas que tienen muy mala memoria, y nosotros no te olvidamos simplemente es que normalmente no das a n-notar mucho tu presencia y cuando lo haces, t-te aseguras que todos te noten.- No podía hablar muy bien con el por lo que había pasado anteriormente.

-Bueno, prefiero ser sigiloso y atacar en los momentos precisos.

-Si… eso creo, vienes estamos probamos los instrumentos, habías dicho que tocas cualquier instrumento ¿no? ¿Nos puedes ayudar con el bajo? Ninguno de nosotros lo hemos tocado alguna vez.- Intente cambiar rápido de tema.

-Claro que sí, lo tocaba mucho cuando tenía trece años.

-¿Y ahora cuantos tienes?

-Tengo dieciséis el 27 de diciembre cumpliré 17.*

-A-ah, ¿en cerio?

-Sí, ¿Por qué la sorpresa?

-Bueno, es que yo nací ese mismo día.

-Que genial, entonces ya se acerca nuestro cumpleaños número 17.

-Si, por fin, el domingo, presiento que será el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, ya que tengo amigos con los cual estar.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Rin-Chan, Len- Kun pueden venir?

-Sí, ¿qué paso Miku?

-Nos estábamos poniendo de a cuerdo quien podría comprar algunas hojas con pentagramas y algunas canciones para poder a empezar a tocar algo no se mañana o pasado.

-Yo puedo traer ambas cosas, a veces solía componer unas cuantas canciones y tengo bastantes partituras en muy buen estado y tengo algunas de unas bandas bastantes famosas que podríamos tocar.

-Muchas gracias Len-Kun

-De nada, y olvida los honoríficos, solo dime Len.

-O-Okey, Len

-No te preocupes Miku, esto va para todos hehe.

-Bueno, nosotras dos ya nos vamos se está haciendo tarde, pero antes podemos hablar contigo Piko y también contigo Len, Rin tu quédate aquí y no espíes. ¿Ok? - Dijo Gumi con una ceja levantada.

-Sí, sí, no lo hare.

-Ok, vengan chicos.

_**( del salón.-)**_

-Bien, seamos directos, Len escuche que cumples el mismo día que Rin, ¿es cierto?- Gumi parecía apurada.

-Sí, eso parece.

-¿Estas ocupado ese día?

-No, bueno, mis padres se irán de viaje y tengo que cuidar de mi hermano menor, tiene 13 y es muy tranquilo, si fuese a salir, el se puede quedar solo, así que no veo el problema.

-Entonces ¿puedes asistir a la fiesta de Rin?, le haremos una pequeña fiesta, ya que ha tenido muchas conmociones últimamente, tú sobre todo lo sabes, por cierto, tienes que traer a tu pequeño hermano, apuesto que es lindo.

-Sí que lo sé, y me parece buena idea, cuenten conmigo.

-¿Cantas? – Dijo Gumi demasiado curiosa para ser verdad.

-Sí, bueno, yo digo que sí.

-Perfecto entonces le podemos dedicar una canción a Rin en su fiesta y tu serás el cantante, está decidido, sin peros ni quejas.- Gumi lo apuntaba bruscamente con su dedo índice.

-S-si, no pensaba oponerme.

-Más te vale.

-Piko, ¿ya has pedido permiso con tu mamá para hacer la fiesta en tu casa?

-Sí, y me ha dicho que si.

-Genial, solo falta comprar un pastel, hacer la canción y decorar tu casa antes de que Rin se dé cuenta para que pueda ser una buena fiesta sorpresa, bueno, ahora ya nos podemos ir.

- Adiós Piko, adiós Len.- Gumi y Miku se despidieron al unísono.

-Adiós.- Dijeron Len y Piko.

Ambos entraron al salón. Yo estaba intentando tocar la guitarra mientras miraba una partitura vieja que había encontrado en una pequeña caja, ya que la mayoría estaban en una caja grande, pesada y polvorienta caja, me llamaron para irnos, en el camino acompañamos a Len a su casa ya que nos dimos que quedaba más cerca de la casa de Piko de lo que se miraba por la noche, pasamos por una tienda de autoservicio, compramos algunos jugos y seguimos caminando, llegamos a la casa de Len, nos ofreció a pasar, pero denegamos la invitación, la madre de Piko ya habría llegado a su casa y estábamos seguros que estaría eufórica de ver a su hijo preciado que siempre llega a casa temprano ya que no se había unido a ningún club, no que ella supiera, Len entendió y se despidió, Piko y yo seguimos caminando, en cuanto llegamos a su casa, vimos el carro de su madre, entramos los dos juntos, en cuanto la vimos se nos quedo viendo con los ojos llorosos en frente de Haku, en seguida pensamos que se pondría a abrazar a Piko y a preguntarle que donde estaba, con quién y porque llego tarde, pero no fue nada de eso, en cambio, me abrazo a mi empezó a darme su pésame y a decirme todo lo que había pasado con mi madre desde que tenían aproximadamente mi edad, nuestras madres eran amigas desde que iban en secundaria y no son tan viejas mi madre debería tener al menos treinta y dos años al igual que la madre de Piko, le dije que no se preocupara, que estaba estable gracias a Piko y a mi pequeño grupo de amigos, me disculpe por quedarme tan repentinamente quedarme en su casa, ella simplemente negó con su cabeza y me dijo que era como una hija para ella, bueno prácticamente si lo es, ella es mi madrina de bautizo, así que en parte se comprometió a cuidar de mi si mis padres faltaran, después cuando vio a Piko, el se emociono al ver que su madre por fin lo notaba, ya que estaba todo empolvado lo empezó a regañar y que con quien se peleo y porque lo hizo, fue muy chistoso ver como Piko le intentaba explicar que habíamos estado limpiando, ahora, nuestro club, pero lo siguió regañando.

Después de todo Piko se enojo conmigo y me hablaba de mala gana, después de cenar subimos a nuestras habitaciones, empecé a arreglar mi mochila para el día siguiente, me tocaba deportes, y como invierno que era me alegraba poder llevar un pantalón afelpado como uniforme, salí de ahora, mi habitación, entreabrí la puerta de Piko y se estaba cambiando así que cerré la puerta inmediatamente la puerta, se me había olvidado tocar, era bueno que simplemente se estaba empezando a quitar la camisa del uniforme, toque espere a que me abriera el mismo, seguía con la camisa desabotonada, como toda mujer me sonroje al ver el buen físico de Piko, pero él me quedaba viendo hasta que me golpeo la frente con sus dedos ya que me había quedado viento su abdomen, al perecer seguía un tanto enojado, ya que tenia la misma cara seria que tenía desde que subimos, me sonroje mas hasta que reaccione y le pregunte si se bañaría, me dijo que si pero después de mi, acepte y me metí en la ducha, después de cambiarme le avise a Piko que ya podía entrar, el me grito una respuesta de que había entendido, entre a la habitación y conecte mi celular para que cargara, me metí en la cama y me puse a recordar lo que paso hoy, de alguna manera este mes había pasado muy rápido* y con pocos acontecimientos pero cada uno muy importante, luego empecé a pensar en Len, eso era lo que invadía mis pensamientos, hasta que vi mi reloj, ya eran casi las 11:30 p.m. y me tenía que levantar a las 5:40 a.m. me tape con algunas cobijas ya que hacía mucho frio y poco a poco me quede dormida en un sueño profundo recordando lo que Len me dijo cuando estábamos solos y de pronto me quede dormida en un sueño profundo.

"_**Esta era solo una pequeñísima prueba, no esperes que me contenga para la otra."**_

* * *

_Bueno, esto es todo, ya empezara el RINXLEN :3 yupii…_

_Lo siento pero no pude contenerme de escribir un poco de PIKOXRIN, digo creo que sería un poco normal ya que prácticamente Rin está viviendo con chico a solas ya que Haku se la pasa en su cuarto o festejando de la vida, el padre de Piko es militar y no puede llegar muy seguido a su casa y su madre trabaja de tiempo completo, digo no creo que sea raro, pero bueno dejando eso de lado, creo que los capítulos serán más largos ya que me emociono escribiendo, muahahaha, le hice un poco de bullyng a los amigos de Rin, por cierto, aclaro, no habrá Yaoi, Oliver es el hermano menor de Len, así que no esperen nada de eso, en este capitulo tuve que pasar el tiempo, esta un poquito confuso, o al menos para mi, lo tuve que leer como dos veces, ñaaam .-._

_Len es un misterio de hombre ¿no creen? (Es bipolar… ok no es cierto)_

_**Aclaraciones (·)**_

_**Piko le giño el ojo a Rin porque es muy difícil reconstruir un club y pues por el "asombroso atractivo" que tiene Piko, Meiko se quedo atontada.**_

_**Bueno las puertas son corredizas así que cuando las recorren suenan de película de terror.**_

_**Los pentagramas (para los que no saben que son) son 5 líneas horizontales donde se ponen las notas musicales, para poder hacer o leer una melodía.**_

_**Catedráticos se les dice a los profesores de secundaria o preparatoria… o al menos donde yo vivo.**_

_**Bueno, la primaria en esa escuela dura 8 años, ya que en la preparación es muy importante, es decir que mientras ellos están en 3º de secundaria en esa escuela (en México) es como estar en 2º o 3º de preparatoria. Por eso Len y Rin están cumpliendo 17 años.**_

_**La apariencia de los personajes me pertenece por que la historia es producto de mi imaginación, así que los que se preguntan que por que pongo a Piko con un buen físico cuando en realidad es un palo por donde quiera que lo mires, es para ponerle un poco mas de ese no es que, que le da sentido a las historias.( Lo mismo va para Len)**_

_**Lo del que mes paso muy rápido, bueno, se que al parecer pasaron menos de una semana pero es que tenia que apresurar un poco el tiempo si no sería puro relleno .-.**_

_P.D. Si quieren que continúe el fic dejen sus reviews, ya que es mi inspiración para seguir, los quiero y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este pequeñísimamente grande fic ;D_

_P.P.D. Se dieron cuenta que ya no use tantos "Pero bueno" xD_

_Se despide_

_Tamikafly_


	5. ¿Por que siempre a mi?

_¡Hola! Bueno, en el capitulo anterior me hice bolas, lo escribí y edite un poco rápido así que creo que se fueron algunas que otras faltas de ortografía y creo que repetí unas palabras T.T (Que se le puede hacer) Pero bueno, me ha estado dando tiempo de adelantarme un poco con los capítulos, espero y pueda subirlos a tiempo y fecha, sin más…_

**¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, si fuera así, ya no habrían (tantas) sagas de tragedia sobre Rin y Len**

**Capitulo 5 "¿Porque siempre a mi?"**

**(**POV RIN**)**

Después de todo Piko se enojo conmigo y me hablaba de mala gana, después de cenar subimos a nuestras habitaciones, empecé a arreglar mi mochila para el día siguiente, me tocaba deportes, y como invierno que era me alegraba poder llevar un pantalón afelpado como uniforme, salí de ahora, mi habitación, entreabrí la puerta de Piko y se estaba cambiando así que cerré la puerta inmediatamente la puerta, se me había olvidado tocar, era bueno que simplemente se estaba empezando a quitar la camisa del uniforme, toque espere a que me abriera el mismo, seguía con la camisa desabotonada, como toda mujer me sonroje al ver el buen físico de Piko, pero él me quedaba viendo hasta que me golpeo la frente con sus dedos ya que me había quedado viento su abdomen, al perecer seguía un tanto enojado, ya que tenia la misma cara seria que tenía desde que subimos, me sonroje mas hasta que reaccione y le pregunte si se bañaría, me dijo que si pero después de mi, acepte y me metí en la ducha, después de cambiarme le avise a Piko que ya podía entrar, el me grito una respuesta de que había entendido, entre a la habitación y conecte mi celular para que cargara, me metí en la cama y me puse a recordar lo que paso hoy, de alguna manera este mes había pasado muy rápido* y con pocos acontecimientos pero cada uno muy importante, luego empecé a pensar en Len, eso era lo que invadía mis pensamientos, hasta que vi mi reloj, ya eran casi las 11:30 p.m. y me tenía que levantar a las 5:40 a.m. me tape con algunas cobijas ya que hacía mucho frio y poco a poco me quede dormida en un sueño profundo mientras recordaba lo que Len me dijo cuando estábamos solos.

"_**Esta era solo una pequeñísima prueba, no esperes que me contenga para la otra."**_

…

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, todavía estaba algo oscuro, vi mi alarma y eran las 5:25 a.m. tenía la mala costumbre de levantarme antes de que suene por más que me hubiese desvelado, me levante y me empecé a ponerme el uniforme, hacia mucho frio así que cada vez que me quitaba alguna prenda de ropa me recorría un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, me temblaban los dientes exageradamente hasta que termine de ponerme el uniforme, por suerte me tocaba deportes y tenía que llevar un pants, me puse una chamarra amarilla y me senté en mi cama, mire mi celular y me decidí a leer los mensajes y llamadas que tenia, tenia 13 llamadas perdidas y 2 mensajes, eran de León, había una llamada de un compañero de mi clase y tenía 1 mensaje de Piko. Se me hizo raro, ahora vivimos a unos cuantos pasos, digo ¿sigue enojado conmigo? Creo que es demasiado solo porque su mamá no le había notado. Así que opte por leer primero el de él.

**Re: Piko Hrs: 5:12 a.m.**

_**Rin, voy a salir temprano, avísale a Haku **_

_**Cuando salgas, mi mamá aun duerme, dijo**_

_**Que no la despertaras, nos vemos en la escuela.**_

_**P.D. Llega temprano :D**_

Bueno, tendré que salir más temprano, solo esperaba acordarme de el camino a la escuela, no quería pero me decidí a ver los mensajes que me había enviado León.

_**Re: León Hrs: 8:24 a.m. **_

_**Kagami Rin, si no piensas contestar**_

_**Te ira muy mal.**_

_**Re: León Hrs: 9:54 a.m. **_

_**Te lo he advertido…**_

_**No pienses regresar, te advierto que si le dices a **_

_**Alguien de autoridad sobre lo de tu madre, tu y**_

_**Tus seres queridos sufrirán por tus actos.**_

Eso es lo que menos quería, se podía meter conmigo, pero no con mis amigos, no con lo mas cercano a familia que tengo ahora, trate de contenerme de gritar, si no me apresuraba se me haría tarde, me mire al espejo y me puse mi moño blanco, mis horquillas y listo, salí hacia el baño y me cepille los dientes, baje mi mochila a la sala y tome un poco de agua, no tenía hambre así que decidí que comería algo en la escuela, subí a decirle a Haku que ya me iba, al llamarle ella simplemente entre abrió los ojos me deseo un buen día y volvió a cerrarlos, baje, agarre mi mochila y me dirigí por el camino más cercano a la parada de autobús, de alguna forma me perdí, nunca miraba el camino por el cual iba Piko, simplemente miraba el suelo, no reconocía nada, seguí caminando un poco mas y me encontré en el parque que quedaba cerca de la casa de Len, trate de recordar como regresar pero simplemente me confundí, estaba a punto de tomar un taxi y gastarme con lo que comería en la escuela, pero como un ángel caído del cielo Len iba caminando enfrente del parque en el que yo estaba, me di cuenta que iba escuchando música, no sería fácil hablarle desde aquí, me acerque y trate de seguirlo pero su caminar era muy rápido, tanto que tuve que trotar para alcanzarlo, le toque el hombro y se volteo, me miro con una mirada extrañada, me pregunte por qué.

-¿Quién eres?- No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Soy Rin, Rin Kagami.

-¿Rin? Nunca te había visto sin tu moño y horquillas, estas despeinada, lo siento no te reconocí…

-¿Mi moño?.-Las orquillas casi no me importaban las orquillas, solo eran para apartarme el flequillo de los ojos, en cambio mi moño tenia un valor sentimental muy grande.

-Sí, no lo traes puesto.- Me puse la mano en la cabeza y era cierto, no estaba, empecé a dar vueltas hasta que lo vi en un árbol.

-Oh, bueno… ¿me ayudas a bajarlo? por favor Len, te lo suplico.

-¿Bajarlo?

-Sí, mira, está en ese árbol.

-O-oh, claro.- Len me ayudo a bajarlo y me lo puse, le agradecí muchas veces, hasta que me tubo que regañar para que parara.

Le pedí si me podía acompañar ya que me había perdido, el acepto y nos fuimos juntos, algunos adultos se nos quedaban viendo, tal vez porque en verdad nos parecíamos y no es muy común ver a personas con tanto parecido o tal vez pensaban que éramos gemelos, eso era aun más raro, como venia divagando no me di cuenta de que llegamos a la escuela.

-Bueno, supongo que aquí nos separamos.- Por un momento pensé que Len se saltaría la escuela.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, bueno… tengo algunas cosas que hacer, hehe

-Oh, claro, no llegues tarde al salón, no te volveré a salvar de un castigo…

-Sí, no pienso llegar tarde.

Nos separamos, antes de que yo empezara a caminar me quede viendo la espalda de Len, no me había dado cuenta de que traía una guitarra en su espalda, me fui directamente al salón, no había absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera Piko estaba cerca, estaba limpio, tal vez Piko ya había limpiado y se fue, puse mi mochila en mi lugar, tenía mucho frio, así que decidí caminar un poco por la escuela, me encontré a algunos compañeros de mi salón intentando hacer las tareas que no habían terminado o que ni si quiera se esforzaron en terminar, la mayoría de las tareas eran en el libro, yo ya tenía más de la mitad de los libros avanzados así que no me preocupaba mucho, seguí caminando, me aburrí y me regrese al salón, empecé a tararear una canción, luego de un tiempo la empecé a cantarla bajito, Mad World, al principio me confundía mucho con esa canción pero creo que poco a poco la voy comprendiendo mas y mas. Últimamente había estado muy distraída, más de lo normal, cuando Gumi y Miku entraron al salón me preguntaron que si ya había llegado el profesor, mire el escritorio y no había nadie ni nada en el, dije que no, ellas aliviadas dejaron sus mochilas en sus lugares y se sentaron en las mesas a lado de las mías y se pusieron a platicar, yo simplemente voltee a ver la ventana.

-Oye Rin ¿no se te hace raro? –Pregunto Gumi buscándome la mirada.

-¿El qué? –Respondí sin mucho interés.

-Que el profesor no ha venido… ¿Tú crees que va a venir?

-Oh, siendo sincera no lo sé, iré a preguntar a la dirección de la escuela.

-Okey, nos avisas si hay novedades.-Dijo Miku mirándose las uñas como si fueran lo mas importante en el mundo.

-Si, lo haré.

Me dirigí a la dirección, ya habían pasado alrededor de 5 min. De que tocaron el timbre para entrar las clases, llegue a la dirección y no había nadie, espero unos cuantos minutos pero no llegaba nadie, me dirigí de nuevo al salón, alcance a ver que Piko, Luka y Len entraron juntos al salón, ¿desde cuándo eran tan amigos? Entre al salón y me dirigí hacia el pizarrón, una vez enfrente de él lo mire a los pocos alumnos que habían llegado, guardaron silencio y empecé a hablar.

-¿Alguien de los presentes sabe porque el profesor no ha llegado? Y ¿Por qué no hay casi nadie en el salón?-Todos se miraban entre si para ver si alguien sabia la respuesta.

-El profesor ha tenido imprevistos con su esposa ya que tiene un embarazo de alto riesgo y no vendrá al menos hoy y los que sabían que no vendría no llegaron.- Comento Luka mientras miraba los lugares vacíos de sus compañeros.

-Bueno, pues no nos podemos ir, nos toca educación física y nos hemos despertado temprano para venir hasta aquí ¿no? No he visto a nadie en la dirección, así que supongo que están en junta, como responsabilidad que tengo de que los alumnos no tengan problemas en los estudios avanzaremos un poco en las materias que nos debían tocar hoy.-Todos pusieron cara de fuchi*

-Por cierto, no les estoy preguntando, es una orden, agrúpense en las filas de hasta adelante, Piko, ¿puedes anotar los nombres de los que llegaron por favor?

-Claro Rin

-Empezaremos con matemáticas, avancen lo mas que puedan, si tienen dudas pregúntenle a Piko, a Luka o en todo caso a mi.-Todos sacaron sus libros y empezaron a hacer sus trabajos, me sorprendió que me hicieran caso, esperaba quejidos y tener que obligarlos, aunque no está en mi derecho hacer eso.

-Rin, he terminado, han llegado 21 personas incluyéndonos.

-Gracias Piko, si deseas avanzar, hazlo.

-No, creo que me quedare a platicar.

-*Suspiro* Bueno, es tu decisión, tampoco es que vallas atrasado.

-Exacto, tu si me entiendes.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué has salido más temprano hoy?

-Ammm, te lo dije tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Si no me crees, es tu problema.

-Sí, si, lo que digas.

-¿Rin, tu no piensas hacer nada? –Dijo Len poniéndose a lado mío.

-Ya he avanzado suficiente, prefiero no hacer nada, ¿y tú?

-Mhum, digamos que yo también he avanzado un poco, no tanto como tú que vas a más de la mitad de todos los libros pero si he avanzado.

-Len… no estoy segura si eres un acosador o simplemente sabes leer las mentes.

-¿Me has llamado acosador? Sabes, me has herido profundamente, yo provengo de una familia con mucha honra.

-Rin tiene razón Len, siempre te apareces de la nada y sabes muchas cosas sobre las personas, aun que apenas lleves un mes aquí.

-Es que soy sigiloso.-Lo dijo mientras se iba agachando y se iba a su asiento.

Después nos empezaron a llamar a Piko y a mí para ver si podríamos apoyar a algunos compañeros en algo, ayudamos un poco y nos adelantamos un poco con otras materias, hasta que llego el profesor de educación física a nuestro salón para repartirnos en equipos de dos para hacer los ejercicios, nos teníamos que juntar con personas que fueran lo más aproximado a nuestra estatura y peso, Miku se jalo a Gumi, Luka secuestro a Piko, en serio, ¿desde cuando se llevan tan bien? y de mis conocidos me quedaba a Len y me dije ¿Por qué no? le pregunte si quería ser mi pareja, acepto y nos fuimos a una cancha techada ya que afuera había mucho frío, con mi lazo me amarre el cabello en una coleta un poco alta, empezamos moviendo las articulaciones y flexionando los brazos y las piernas, teníamos que jalarnos nuestras extremidades (Brazos y piernas) mutuamente, Len fue el primero de los dos, tenía que empujarlo para que pudiera alcanzarse los pies, lo estaba haciendo con flojera, porque si hubiese querido lo habría hecho él solo, luego fue mi turno, el profesor no estaba de humor para cuidar niños gritones y eufóricos por gastar su energía así que nos dio un balón de basquetbol y 2 cuerdas de saltar por binas, luego se fue a sentar a una de las bancas, optamos por jugar un pequeño partido de básquet con los demás equipos, eran equipos de tres personas, en uno de ellos estaba Miku, Piko y Luka (definitivamente los más altos) en el otro estábamos Gumi, Len y yo, el profesor para prevenir accidentes se paró a mediar el juego, empezamos a jugar, pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos y nuestro equipo ya iba perdiendo, Gumi tenía la pelota, iba corriendo hacia el aro, pero antes de acercarnos lo suficiente Gumi boto la pelota y me la paso, de inmediato la bote unas cuantas veces y cuando me acerque lo suficiente al aro, salte para encestar la pelota, llegue a tocarlo, ¡pero sorpresa! estaba flojo y el tablero me callo encima, como el profesor estaba lo suficiente mente cerca logro jalarme de la muñeca, me corte con unos pedazos de cristal de el tablero de cuando cayó al suelo o más bien encima de mí, no dolía demasiado pero me torcí la muñeca ya que el profesor me jalo con demasiada fuerza, le ordeno a mi pareja que me llevara a la enfermería y que los demás le llamaran al intendente para limpiar los vidrios que quedaron esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Len me ayudo a levantarme pero me había cortado gravemente cerca del tendón de Aquiles, no me dolía hasta que vi que tenía un cristal de un buen tanto incrustado profundamente, era muy peligroso si intentaba caminar, Len me cargo y me llevo a la enfermería y por suerte el médico estaba presente, me reviso las heridas y ninguna era grave más que el cristal incrustado en mi tobillo, dolía y sangraba bastante.

-Se puede curar ¿no?-Pregunto Len preocupado.

-Sí, pero tenemos que llamar a algún familiar para que dé el permiso de trasladarla al hospital.-No puede ser posible, ¿qué haría? No tenia familiar y la mamá de Piko estaría ocupada a esta hora, eran las 11:37 p.m.

-Sí, comprendo, pero resulta que nuestros padres están fuera del país, nuestra tía está a cargo de nosotros por ahora.

-Bien supongo que usted joven ¿es su hermano?

-Sí, lo soy, creo que es más que evidente.- Len tenía un plan, eso me alivio mucho, al parecer tomo en cuenta nuestro parecido, el doctor no conocía ni a Len ni a mí, así que cayó fácilmente en la mentira.

-¿Nos podrías comunicar con su tía?

Len se contacto con su madre le explico las cosas y ella siguiéndole el juego dio la autorización. Me llevaron al hospital en el carro de emergencias de la escuela, Len me acompaño, cuando llegamos dijeron que me tenían que meter a cirugía ya que era muy delicada esa parte y yo no me quería quedarme en muletas o en una silla de ruedas para toda mi vida.

Al parecer pase dos horas en cirugía, cuando dejaron pasar a Len a la habitación en la que me encontraba, tenía una cara como si le hubiesen quitado cien kilos de encima, me pregunto cómo estaba y me empezó a entretener, se notaba mi aburrimiento en ese lugar, era martes 22, mi muñeca estaría mucho mejor mañana, pero mi pie necesitaba al menos 2 días sin moverse ¿acaso pasaría navidad en el hospital? Me calme, desesperarme no me sacaría del hospital, Len todavía tenía su uniforme estaba armar un puzle mientras me hacia unas preguntas de vez en cuando.

-Len ¿ no crees que deberías ir a tu casa?

-No, no lo creo, mi mama no ha llegado a mi casa y mi hermano sale hasta las 3:40 p.m. no veo por qué regresar a una casa aburrida cuando puedo estar en compañía.

-Bueno, pienso que tal vez estés cansado, digo estar en una sala de espera durante casi dos horas no es muy cómodo que digamos.

-Eso es lo que menos importa Rin, pienso que tu salud es primero, un dolor de espalda se quita en uno o dos días.-Me quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa, me aparto unos cuantos cabellos de la frente, esos que ni las horquillas pueden sujetar, aparto su mano de mi rostro y agarro una de mis manos.-Pero si quieres que me valla, lo hare.

-No, quiero que te quedes, no me dejes sola.-No podía creer lo que había dicho, me sonroje como un tomate y Len sonrió tiernamente, se levanto de donde estaba sentado, se inclino y agarro mi mano.

-Lo que usted ordene, mi princesa.-Beso mi mano, levanto la mirada y me miro con unos ojos conmovedores, mi quede sin palabras, saco un pequeño bufido, soltó mi mano y se enderezo.

-Saldré un momento, no tardare demasiado.- Asentí y se dirigió a la puerta, en cuanto salió me dieron unas ganas enormes de gritar, trate de contenerme, puse mi mano sobre mi pecho, sentía que mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

-¿Q-que me está sucediendo? –Murmure mientras soltaba un suspiro y poco a poco me quede dormida.

(POV LEN)

¿Que acababa de hacer? Consideraba a Rin una gran chica, pero, que sucedía ¿Por qué actuaba así con ella? Después de que salí de la habitación me pegue a la pared y me deslice sobre ella hasta que quede en cuclillas, me aparte el fleco de la cara, de pronto sentía calor, estábamos entrando a invierno, sabía que hacía mucho frio, tanto los pacientes como los doctores tenían al menos dos chamarras consigo, me quite mi sudadera, me sorprendí al ver que tenía un poco de sangre, debió haber sido de Rin, me levante y me amarre la sudadera en la cintura, me dirigí al baño de chicos, al entrar me moje un poco la cara, me solté el cabello de la pequeña colita que tenia, me moje un poco el cabello y me lo volví a amarrar, me lave las manos con jabón y me las seque con algunas servilletas de papel, cuando regrese al cuarto encontré a Rin dormida, no la iba a despertar, así que agarre mi cubo rubick, me senté en el sillón y me puse a tratar de resolverlo, ya llevaba como 5 minutos sin obtener resultados, me enviaron un mensaje, era de Piko.

**Re: Piko Hrs: 1:47 p.m.**

**Len ¿cómo esta Rin? ¿Tu estas bien?**

**Iremos a ver a Rin en cuanto nos desocupemos,**

**Has olvidado tu mochila y tu guitarra, te la llevaremos**

**Al hospital, si necesitas algo dímelo…**

Le envié un mensaje de cómo estaba Rin y diciéndole que yo no tenía nada, le agradecí por lo de mi mochila y mi guitarra y que no necesitaba nada. Seguí jugando pero solo logre poner de un color un lado del cubo, me desespere y lo deje en la mesita que había enfrente de mí, recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo de el sillón y mire hacia el techo, recorrí cada esquina de el mismo, mi teléfono empezó a vibrar, era mi mama, conteste esperando no tener problemas

-¿Que paso mamá?

-Len, ¿cómo esta Rin?

-Bien mamá, ¿hay algún problema?

-Con Rin no, es solo que si estas en disposición de ir a traer a tu hermano a la escuela, ha salido más tempano…

-Mamá estoy ocupado, el puede irse solo a casa.

-Ese no es el problema Len, ha olvidado sus llaves y últimamente han ocurrido muchos accidentes por esa área.

-Pero no puedo dejar a Rin sola.

-Len hay doctores y enfermeras, a demás la escuela no queda muy lejos no tardares más de 30 minutos en irlo a traer, dejarlo en la casa y regresar.

-Pero…

-Len, no te estoy preguntando, es una orden.

-Ah… Colgó, bueno no tengo otra opción.

Como Rin seguía durmiendo, salí de la habitación, le dije a la enfermera que la había estado atendiendo que si despertara le dijera que no tardaría en regresar, ella asintió y se fue, salí del hospital, me puse mi sudadera y me dirigí a la escuela de Oliver, trate de ir lo más rápido posible, cuando ya estaba cerca, localice a Oliver de inmediato, estaba con sus amigos platicando, me acerque y sus acompañantes me saludaron, les respondí con una pequeña risa y chocando las manos con ellos. Cuando me encontré enfrente de Oliver, no creo que me haya notado, me di cuenta de que estaba viendo a través de mí, me di vuelta y estaba viendo a una niña muy linda en realidad, la observe y se parecía mucho a Miku.

-Oliver.- Le llamaba a mi hermano pero no me volteaba a ver.

-¡Oliver!-No me hacía caso, tuve que golpearle en la cabeza para que me hiciera caso.

-¿Que paso Len? –Oliver me vio con una mirada perdida.

-Que llevo prisa y tú no me haces caso.

-Oh, lo siento ¿nos vamos?

-Claro.

-Bueno…-Después de despedirnos de los chicos nos fuimos caminando a paso rápido.

-Oliver, dame tu mochila, estas caminando muy lento.

-Sí y no estoy caminando lento solo que tu estas casi corriendo.

-Tú solo dame tu mochila.

-Si ya voy.- Oliver empezó a caminar más rápido y justo donde se supone que daríamos vuelta para ir a casa yo fui derecho para ir al hospital, el estuvo a punto de dar vuelta, me siguió hasta un cruce de carros.

-Len ¿Por qué no dimos vuelta?

-Porque necesito ir al hospital de inmediato.

-¿Paso algo?

-Conmigo no, te explico cuando estemos en el hospital.

-Okey.

Oliver me siguió hasta que llegamos al hospital, localice a la enfermera de Rin, le pregunte por ella y me dijo que ya había despertado, le pregunte si había llegado alguien a verla y me contesto que no, le agradecí y agarre a Oliver del hombro y lo dirigí a la habitación, antes de entrar lo pare y le empecé a explicar porque no lo había llevado a casa.

-Bien Oliver, no te lleve a casa porque una amiga se lastimo gravemente mientras estábamos en educación física, la acompañe hasta aquí y la he estado cuidando hasta que lleguen algunos compañeros para que yo descanse y como tuvimos que irnos de inmediato he olvidado mi mochila y mi guitarra en la escuela y en mi mochila tenía mis llaves así que no podríamos entrar a casa así que te tuve que traer aquí ¿entiendes?

-Sí, no hay problema.

-Okey vamos a entrar.

Entramos a la habitación, Rin estaba sentada en la cama, por los sonidos que producía su celular se podía notar que estaba jugando, entre lentamente y luego la salude, ella volteo y cerro su celular.

-Hola Len y…

-Oh, cierto, el es mi hermano menor Oliver, lo tuve que ir a traer ya que salió temprano.

-Mucho gusto Oliver, me llamo Rin Kagami -Rin esbozo una sonrisa grande.

-Mucho gusto Rin.

-Oliver siéntate en el sillón.

-De a cuerdo.

Oliver se sentó -De a cuerdo.

Oliver se sentó se puso a jugar con mi cubo el cual no podía resolver hace un rato.

-Rin, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, los analgésicos que me dieron me calmaron bastante.

-Me alegra saber eso, ojala y puedas salir pronto.

-Sí, igual yo deseo eso.

Después de unos cuantos minutos tocaron la puerta, abrí y era Piko estaba acompañado de Miku y Gumi.

-¿Como esta todo?-Pregunto Piko mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Todo bien hasta ahora.-Contesto Rin, Miku y Gumi se fueron casi corriendo hacia Rin y la empezaron a atosigar con preguntas.

-Me alegra, Len aquí está tu mochila y tu guitarra.

-Gracias Piko.

-No hay de qué.

Me senté al lado de Oliver y le dije que empezara a hacer la tarea ya que no lo ayudaría a hacerla como comúnmente lo hago, asintió y la empezó a hacer, al parecer no era mucha, estaba avanzando muy rápido, me pare y salí de la habitación, le llame a mi madre para preguntarle a qué hora llegaría a casa, me dijo que en 30 minutos aproximadamente, entre de nuevo y Miku y Gumi estaban casi encima de Oliver haciéndole preguntas, revolviéndole el cabello y pellizcándole los cachetes, me dio risa, me acerque y Gumi me empezó a mirar y luego a Oliver estuvo repitiendo la misma acción varias veces.

-Casi no se parecen.

-Bueno, Oliver se parece más a nuestro padre y yo a mi madre.

-Ohhh.-Gumi se puso a platicar con Miku.

-¿Len puedo hablar contigo?-Me pregunto Piko levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado.

-Claro.-Salimos de la habitación.

-Hoy me quedare con Rin así que no te quedes preocupado te puedes retirar si tienes cosas que hacer.

-Gracias Piko, creo que te tomare la palabra, tengo que ir a dejar a mi hermano a mi casa y tengo cosas que hacer con mi madre, agarrare mis cosas y me retirare.

-Claro, no te preocupes, en verdad has sido de ayuda.

Entre a la habitación le dije a Oliver que guardara sus cosas, me despedí de las chicas y luego de Rin, agarre mis cosas y me despedí de Piko, salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos a mi casa, cuando llegamos no vi el carro de mi madre, abrí la puerta y entramos, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me cambie, puse a lavar mis uniformes sucios y e metí a bañar, me sentía cansado y me quede un buen tiempo parado mientras el agua caliente recorría mi cuerpo, sentía que si salía me iba a congelar, me quede un par de minutos más ahí, en algún momento tenía que salir, cerré la llave del agua, me seque el cuerpo y me dirigí a mi habitación, me cambie lo más rápido que pude, baje a hacer algo de comer, casi no había comida, en el refrigerador había jamón, salmón y unas cuantas verduras, revise en la alacena y solo había arroz, decidí hacer onigiris de salmón, hice una buena cantidad para mi mamá, para Oliver y para mi, le avise a Oliver que había hecho un intento de comida, me contesto que al menos había algo de comer, sinceramente Oliver era inteligente, atlético y tiene talentos musicales pero en verdad que es flojo y casi todo le daba igual, empezó a comer, me fui a lavar mis manos y también me senté a comer, mi madre llego de trabajar, en cuanto vio la comida se sentó y empezó a comer, todos terminamos y ella mando a Oliver a lavar los trastes, como ambos íbamos a salir, se fue a bañar y salimos, fuimos a comprar comida, mi madre llegaría el 24 de diciembre a casa y haríamos una cena familiar, estuvimos alrededor de dos horas en la tienda, por fin terminamos de comprar, llegamos a la casa, eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, cuando terminamos de guardar las cosas en el refrigerador y en el almacén, me fui a mi habitación a jugar videojuegos, hoy fue el último día de clases, no habían dejado tarea ¿algo podía ser mejor? Después de una hora baje por un plato de cereal, lo lleve a mi habitación y me puse a practicar con mi guitarra, de repente se me ocurrió escribirle una canción a Rin para cantársela en su cumpleaños como habíamos quedado con los demás. Tal vez algo para animarla, no sabía que escribir, me recosté un rato y luego se me vinieron muchas ideas.

...

De alguna manera me inspire e hice una canción completa, me sorprendí, era la una de la mañana, sí que me tome mi tiempo, decidí dormirme, me quede pensando en Rin, ojala y este bien, mientras más pensaba más sueño me daba, me quede dormido, ni si quiera quite mi guitarra de mi cama, pero eso no me importo, simplemente me dormí pensando en una persona, una persona que se había vuelto muy importante para mí.

* * *

_Bueeno, esto es todo, espero y les haya gustado, me esforcé muchísimo, espero y tengan un bonito inicio de semana, ¡diviértanse!_

**_Aclaraciones (*)_**

_***Cara de fuchi es una cara de desagrado ehehem .-.**_

_P.D. Si quieren que continúe el fic dejen sus reviews, ya que es mi inspiración para seguir, los quiero y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este pequeñísimamente grande fic ;D_

_Se despide_

_Tamikafly_


End file.
